Hidden truths and lives
by Jaide Gryphon
Summary: Harry must deal with harsh truths about his life,where he goes from here and what are these weird feelings he is having for Snape? Can't his life ever be normal? Pre-slash HPSS
1. The letter

Chapter 1: The letter

Hermione sat back in her computer chair and stared from the letter in her hand to the worried looking snowy owl perched on her windowsill. "Something is definitely not right." Shaking her head, she read the letter again hoping she was imagining things.

_Dear Mione,_

_Everything is fine here the Dursleys treat me, as they should mostly by leaving me alone. There is not much to talk about since I never leave the house. Sometimes I dream about Sirius falling through the veil, have to wonder what our life could have been like if only I had not messed up my training. I know I blamed Snape and Dumbledore but we all know whose fault it really was. I want to say how much I respect and love you; yours and Ron's friendship have been the most important things in my life. I never could have made it this far without you two. You have been the brains, Ron is the strategist, and I am just the guy stupid enough to jump in where fools refuse to go. I just thought you should know I made a will last year and left it with Dumbledore. I want my estate divided among a few people and there are bequests there that I know you will honour even if you think they are crazy. The Dursley are to get nothing but a letter telling them just how much money I had and that they will never see a penny of it. Petty I know but it would be justice. I sent letter to Ron and told him I would be unable to join you guys at the Burrow this year. It would be an open invitation for the Voldie to attack. I will not let anything I do put you, Ron or anyone else in danger ever again. Do me a favour and keep Hedwig with you I have been feeling a little under the weather and cannot really take care of her, as I should. She likes you and I know will be happy living with you. Sorry if I sounded creeped out but you know as well as I do that Life is uncertain and you never know when you will be saying goodbye for good._

_Love you, Harry._

Hermione turned to Hedwig and asked, "Does Harry need help?"

Hedwig gave several small worried sounding hoots while bobbing her head up and down.

"Fine, please wait here while I talk to my mom and arrange some transportation since I can't Apparate yet. I will call for you as soon as possible and we will go get Harry."

Hedwig hooted again and relaxed slightly on the sill.

Taking the letter Hermione ran lightly downstairs calling for her mother; finding her in the living room, she showed her the letter. During the past two years, Mrs.Granger had done a lot of volunteer work at a local runaway shelter and received training to assist with the troubled teens. In addition, she was taking classes in stress management and counselling. When Hermione came home after 5th year, they had several long talks about what had happened at the school and the attack at the Department of Mysteries. Mrs. Granger knew that there was a war coming in the Magical World and intended to do her best to support her daughter in any way she could. Since she was friends with Harry, she would always be right in the thick of things.

After reading the letter, Mrs.Granger turned back to her daughter with a question in her eyes. Hermione asked her "Did you get the same impression from that letter that I did?"

Mrs. Granger nodded speaking quietly "after everything you told me that happened this year I would almost call this a farewell letter. We have spoken several times about Post-Traumatic Stress in regards to the attack and what you should watch your friends for when school begins but we have never really anticipated anything happening this quickly. I think we should check on him. However, from what you have told me the Dursleys could be a bit of problem. They do not have to let us see him if they don't want to you know."

"I know but if they refuse I have the communication mirror for the Order and I will get someone out there if I have to."

"Didn't you tell me that the Order members were supposed to be watching him this summer I know that they talked to the Dursleys at the train depot?"

"Yes but they would see him only if he leaves the building. They are supposed to stay out of sight unless there is danger from an imminent attack or they notice a serious problem. Look at what happened at the beginning of last summer. He was attacked by Dementors and they almost didn't notice in time."

"Hermione I know that, it's just I want you to be prepared in case they raise a fuss. Do not worry, we will not leave until we have seen him and if necessary, we will bring him home with us. You said you are allowed to do some magic this year correct."

"All students above 5th year can do small magic's at home during the summer and Professor Dumbledore got permission for the three of us to use defensive and attack spells if required. What we need is some heavy backup that they cannot ignore? What about getting Cousin Alex in on this, he knows what I am, where I go to school, and since he works with the CID there shouldn't be too many problems."

Mrs. Granger laughed, "Sometimes you are so like your father. He has that sneaky side to him too. All right, I will call him right now. Do you know the address?"

"Yes it is Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey; I'll go see to Hedwig and send a note to Ron to let him know what is going on. I'll be back down in a few minutes, Thanks mom." Hermione gave her mother a small kiss on the cheek and went to change clothes and send the note to Ron with Pigwidgeon who had arrived earlier that day. Going into her bedroom, she could see Pig bouncing off the walls like an animated tennis ball with Hedwig staring morosely from the window at him. Calming Pig down she quickly scribbled a note to Ron and tying it to Pig's leg asked him to deliver it as quick as he could. Hooting happily, he streaked out the window. Hedwig just glared at the departing fluff ball and Hermione laughed "he is a little excitable isn't he, don't worry I'm sure he will grow out of it" Hedwig just looked at her as if she was insane.

With Hedwig on her shoulder, she descended the stairs and heard her mom on the phone in the hall. "Thank you Alex I really appreciate this, about 10 minutes? Fine we will see you then." Hanging up she turned to her daughter "he will be here shortly don't worry we'll get it all straightened out and we can bring him here where we can help him."

"Thanks mom, I may be making a big deal out of nothing but you didn't see his eyes when he got off the train. They were so dead, not like him at all. I was already worried because he seemed so angry all year and then to have this happen it could be the final straw that breaks him."


	2. Visiting the Dursley's

Chapter 2 Visiting the Dursleys

Shortly a dark blue sedan pulled up to house and a tall, husky, red haired man in his late twenties stepped out and waved to them. Coming up the walk, he greeted Mrs.Granger cheerfully with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Mom said if you don't call her soon she is packing up everybody and invading this weekend. So call her because you know if she comes up she'll drive me nuts."

Mrs. Granger just laughed and said, "I promise I'll call tonight. Heaven forbid you should have them visiting the city and crimping your style."

Alex gave her a huge grin then looked over at Hermione and said cheekily "How's my favourite witch doing?"

Hermione just snorted, rolled her eyes, and said, "I'm the only witch you know. Keep it up and I'm going to turn you into a bouncing ferret."

"Why a bouncing ferret? Last I heard ferrets don't bounce" Alex squinted his eyes, stuck out his lower lip in an obviously fake pout and gave her his best puzzled expression; the one that made him look more like a teenager then an adult.

"Inside joke" Hermione just shook her head and muttered "One of these days I'm going to introduce you to the Weasley twins Fred & George you should get on just fine with them. Come to think of it are you sure there are no wizards in your family."

"Not that I know of but one can wish" Alex said then laughed and tugged on her hair as if she was still 6 years old; straightening he put on his official face and said, "Okay back to business. From what I understand, we are going to visit a wizard friend of yours. You have reason to think the boy could be in trouble either physically or mentally and you want to see for yourself that he is alive and well. You also believe that his family will cause some problems about you seeing him since they cannot stand magic people. They are the ultra respectable types that are going to be impressed by me being with the CID and your mom being a dentist. Moreover, if we get in too deep you can summon some backup since obviously that is something I cannot do, at least not without some major explanations, and my supervisor and worse my partner thinking I am cracked."

"Don't worry I'm sure your comrades are already sure your cracked"

"Funny, is there anyone you need to inform about the fact that we are going to be calling on these people?

"No except for going to the burrow we have never really talked about visiting each other so no one has ever specifically said we can't call on Harry just that he can't visit us."

"You would make a great lawyer or politician you know that, right. There is the fact that if they do refuse entry without more information then a hunch I can't force them to let us in."

"I know," Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves and let it out slowly, "But while they may not approve of Harry they were warned that people would be watching so they may take us for them which could give us a way in."

Hermione looked at Alex her eyes sad but determined "The main reason I am so worried is that they hate magic and they always refer to him as a freak. I have heard some of the stories of their behaviour in the past and it borders on outright abuse. According to Ron, he has nightmares about the way they have treated him sometimes they out number the ones about Voldemort in a month."

Alex nodded "okay I can see where your coming from but what if they refuse to let us in."

"If we cannot get in or find out there is a problem, I have the capability to summon someone from the Phoenix Order. With a small grin, she said, "You might get involved with more Wizards and Witches than you planned on but none of them will try to harm you in any way. Well, except for Professor Snape. He is the one I have told you about, our Potions Master, and he is not prejudiced like some of the purebloods. He just hates everybody regardless of his or her bloodlines. The Harry and especially Ron don't trust him but Professor Dumbledore does and that's really all that counts."

"Okay," with a shrug Alex gestured extravagantly to the car "Then let's get this show on the road. I assume that the large white owl that is glaring at me from your shoulder is going along also. I only hope she is paper-trained. If she makes a mess in the car my new partner will never let me hear the end of it."

"Don't worry she is. Hedwig belongs to Harry and will be able to tell us if he is in the house. By the way where is your partner?"

"I told her I had a family emergency and needed to take a couple of hours leave. Belinda offered to lend a hand but I was able to put her off with sob story about you. I think she believes that it was more personal if you get my drift."

"Sorry," Hermione gurgled, "I promise to make it up to you."

"Then ladies here we go," offering his arm to Mrs. Granger. "Madame Witch, you and your feathered friend can have the back seat."

"Hah, hah are really sure you don't have any wizards in the family, I would almost say you have some Weasley in you mainly because your almost a big a prat as the twins and your jokes are just as lame."

An hour later, the three people surveyed the house where all seemed quiet and normal. The sun shown down on what anyone would consider an everyday two story English home with an immaculate yard and beautiful hydrangea bushes in front of the window. You get the impression that voices never rise in anger, violence is an unknown, and that everybody lives happily ever after in other words the perfect neighbourhood. "Well, here we are," said Alex. "What's the plan of attack?" They had stopped two houses down from No. 4.

Hermione leaned forward, "I've been thinking, maybe I should go in alone first if there is something wrong they wouldn't see me as a threat. If I am not out in 10 minutes or you see red sparks shooting from a window come in and find me. From what Ron has told me, Harry's room is at the front of the house so you will be able to see the red light with no problem. I can also cast a spell that makes my voice audible all the way out here if I have to. If you think I am in trouble then this gives you the right to enter the house without getting in hot water about it."

Her mom opened her mouth to object but Hermione spoke up quickly, "Worst case scenario, I can always use magic to put up a shield to protect myself and Harry until Alex comes in."

Mrs. Granger and Alex looked at each other then Alex sighed, "She's right. It would be the easiest way to get in from what you've told me about these people."

"Alright, I don't like it but she knows what she is doing and is more than capable of defending herself by both magical and normal means. You and her father have taught her that. Just please be careful Hermione."

"Don't worry mom, unlike Harry, I tend to plan first so I stay out trouble." Her mom just gave her a look and Hermione laughed, "Okay, most of the time I stay out of trouble. The point is Harry always looks out for us so now it is my turn. He needs help and I am going to see to it he gets it. Whether he wants or not"

Hermione turned to Hedwig, "See if you can get in to Harry and stay with him. If I cannot get in, I may need you to get a message to him. I will try and get to his room also." Hedwig hooted and flew up to the window, which was partially open with the blinds almost all the way down and squeezed between the bars. Walking to the front door Hermione rang the bell. She watched a thin shadow approach the door through the glass panes. The door swung open, Petunia Dursley stood in the doorway with a condescending look on her thin perfectly made up face, "May I help you?"

Hermione smiled politely and began edging her foot in the doorway while she spoke. "I am here to see Harry Potter. May I come in?"

Petunia, with a frightened look on her face, began to close the door speaking quickly, "There is no one here by that name. You must have the wrong house. Leave at once or I will call the police."

Hermione would not let her close the door, raising her voice slightly she said, "Either you let me in to see Harry, or I will cause enough commotion to have every one on this street out to see the spectacle."

Petunia froze obviously thinking hard, then yanked open the door, "Get in here."

Hermione looked around once the door closed, "Where's Harry?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Harry's from school I know there is something wrong and I'm not leaving here until I see him," Hermione stated firmly with a stubborn look on her face that Harry and Ron would have recognized at once.

Petunia nodded reluctantly and said, "Come with me," and turning lead her up the stairs. Opening a door she motioned Hermione inside, "He's in here," as Hermione stepped up to the doorway, she felt a hand on her back shoving her in to the room. With a bang, the door slammed shut behind her and she heard the key turn in the knob. Petunia shouted through the door, "You can just wait there till Vernon comes home. He'll know what do to do with you missy." Petunia walked away laughing thinking 'that will teach the little brat' and headed for the phone to call Vernon.

Hermione kept an ear to the door waiting until she could not hear Mrs. Dursley anymore, then pulling out her wand, and pointing it at the lock she whispered, "Alohomora," and the door swung open. Honestly, she thought, some people are so stupid. Looking around she spotted a door with several locks on the outside and a cat flap cut into the bottom, recognizing it from Harry's description she walked over to stand in front of the door. Shaking her head, she pointed her wand at each lock and repeated the unlocking charm.

The room was dark with the lights off and the blinds closed. The room was warm and there was a smell in the air almost like copper and stale sweat. Holding her wand up she muttered, "Lumos," and the room filled with a soft light. Looking around the small room, she spotted a lamp on the desk against the far wall. Stepping over to the desk, she switched the lamp on. Turning to the bed in the corner, she saw a lump on the bed covered with a torn and dingy sheet. Stepping closer, she called softly, "Harry, wake up. It's Hermione."

There was no reply. "Harry, please wake up." When she laid a hand on his shoulder, he gave a low groan of pain and pulling the sheet lower Hermione let out a gasp of shock. The boy's face and shoulders were covered in bruises with some fading and others looking as new as today. There was blood on the side of his mouth and as she stared in shock, he began to cough weakly and more blood drizzled from his lips. Pulling the sheet lower, she could see that the pattern of bruises extended to the waist of his pyjama pants.

"Dear Merlin Harry, what the hell happened here?" Harry turned his head on the limp pillow but did not open his eyes or respond in anyway. Without realizing it she was muttering all the curse words she knew (thanks to certain redheads she knew a lot of them) under her breath, aloud she said, "Someone is going to pay for this but first things first Harry, I am getting you out of here." Opening the blinds, she pointed her wand out the window and red sparks seemed to stream from wand. Turning back to Harry, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and spun around.

His aunt was standing and glaring at her from the doorway Hermione advanced on her with the wand out.

"Who did this to him?" Hermione hissed.

Petunia backed up quickly babbling, "He deserved to be punished. The freak killed someone. They told us in the letter they sent back with him. He is nothing but a murderer, an insolent, arrogant, lazy, good for nothing murderer. Vernon has to discipline him or he might do something terrible to our precious Dudley."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something particularly cutting but there was a banging on the downstairs on the door and it suddenly flew open. Alex and her mother were standing there in the foyer. Alex barked, "CID here. Hermione where are you?"

Hermione came to the head of the stairs, "I'm up here. Hurry please!"

"What's wrong, are you okay, where's your friend?" said Alex bounding up the stairs.

"He's in here and he's hurt. Come help me." Turning to Petunia, she shoved her aside and said, "Stay out of the way before I turn you into a toad." Leading the other two back into the room she pointed to Harry. "Look at what they've done to him," and tried hard not to burst into tears.

Alex moved to the bed and examined the boy carefully, "He needs to get to a hospital immediately." Hermione took a deep breath, "No, we can't do that. I need to get in touch with the Professor Dumbledore immediately." There was a loud bellow from downstairs, "What is going on in my house?" Vernon Dursley was home.


	3. Snape Arrives

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

A/N; Thank you everybody for the reviews. Mikee I am glad you liked Alex, I liked him so much I think I am going to use him in other stories.

Chapter 3 Snape arrives

The heavyset man stumped up the stairs making the walls shake a little. Looming in the doorway he shouted, "Who are you people and what are you doing in my house. I should have you all arrested" coming further into the room he shouted "**Get Out**."

Alex pushed Hermione and Mrs. Granger behind him and confronted the red-faced man who upon entering the crowded room proceeded to huffing and blustering on about freaks and weirdoes "Are you responsible for the injuries inflicted on this boy." Alex said in clearly official tone.

Dursley just glared at him "Of course not, he's just clumsy, always falling down and tripping over things. No one laid a hand on him I do not care what he says. His type lies as easily as he breathes"

Hermione snorted indelicately, "Yeah right, he threw himself down the stairs I suppose just to see what some broken ribs would feel like. When the rest of Harry's friends find out what you've done...."

Before she could continue, a quiet but deep and powerful voice spoke up. "What in Merlin's name is going on here Miss Granger and where is Mister Potter?"

Everyone turned to see a tall lean man in black robes in the doorway. Hermione sighed in relief; while he was not now and probably never would be her favourite teacher she was never happier to see someone, as she was to see Professor Severus Snape. Not only was he a trusted member of the Order but he was a very powerful wizard. Unlike Harry and Ron, she trusted him to do what was right.

"Sir, Harry is over on the bed and he is badly injured. He needs to be healed right away." Hermione said quickly.

Snape sneered at everybody and swept into the room "Move out of my way," he snarled at Dursley. When Dursley refused to move he waved his wand at him "Petrificus Totalus" and Dursley fell to the floor with a crash Snape accidentally stepped on him as he proceeded to the bed.

Petunia still near the door started to scream and before Snape could turn around Hermione pointed her wand and shouted "Silencio" then bound her with ropes that shot out of the tip of her wand. Snape just looked at her, at Petunia struggling on the floor, then returned his steady gaze back to her, raising an eyebrow he surprisingly said nothing and continued on to the bed.

At Hermione's nod, Alex and her mother moved away. Snape got his first good look at Harry and froze. After a moment, he spoke to Hermione in his 'someone is getting hexed into next week' voice "Have you attempted to revive him or cast any healing charms?"

"No sir I had just had time to summon aid when I was interrupted by the Dursleys."

"Very well, let's see what the damage is before attempting to Enervate" and holding his wand over Harry he began muttering in Latin while weaving his wand in a slow figure eight pattern over the motionless body. After a few minutes, he spoke quietly, "His left arm is broken in two places, 3 broken ribs, his spleen, liver and kidneys are badly bruised, there is some internal bleeding, and his left lung is damaged. The internal bleeding is the worst of his injuries, we will have to bring Pomfrey here at once as I don't believe we should attempt to portkey Potter in this condition." Looking around the room he seemed to notice Alex and Mrs. Granger for the first time and asked, "Who are these people and do they need to be Obliviated"

"My mother and cousin and no sir they are both safe." Snape just gave them a look as if they were beneath his notice and then proceeded to ignore them. Alex opened his mouth to insist on calling in a medical team but Hermione caught his eye and shook her head warningly.

Snape looked around the small room with a sneer thinking how cramped it seemed with all of them in it. He then proceeded to utter a spell and suddenly the room was three times the size it was originally although you would not notice any difference from the outside. Then he transformed the bed to resemble the ones in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Turning to Hermione, he said, "Perform a cleaning charm on the room, remove this extraneous _stuff_" pointing around the room at the broken toys and items on the shelves "and move the Dursleys to a corner somewhere out of the way for now. I am going to fetch Pomfrey and the potions we will need. I will also inform the headmaster of the situation. Do not attempt to revive Potter until I return." Turning he swept from the room his robes billowing about him.

Alex just looked at Hermione and said, "I see what you mean. Not a man I would want to get on the bad side of."

"No definitely not." With a wave of her wand, she moved the bound couple into the far corner. Petunia was glaring at her with her mouth moving but no sound coming out while Vernon looked like a human statue, an angry human statue. Turning to Alex and her mom, she saw the worried looks they were giving Harry. "Don't worry. Once Snape hits the end of the wards, he is going to Apparate to Hogwarts and be back in only a few minutes. Madame Pomfrey can heal anything Harry gets into; she has had a lot of practice. Look, I think it would be better if you two wait downstairs. Professor Snape is not the most patient of people and Madame Pomfrey can be even worse."

"What about them?" Alex asked pointing at the Dursleys, "They aren't going to get away with this are they? That's abuse of a minor and it would even be considered assault with intent."

Hermione just smiled grimly her brows drawn down over here seriously pissed off brown eyes "No I am sure they will be severely punished, but I am not looking forward to telling the Weasley family or Professor Lupin since they consider Harry a part of their family."

With a last glance at the Dursleys piled in the corner Alex and Mrs Granger went downstairs to wait. As they reached the hallway, the door flew open and Snape and an older woman strode in. Madame Pomfrey headed up the stairs immediately saying nothing while Snape turned to Mrs Granger & Alex and told them, "There will be a multitude of redheads and others arriving shortly. Keep everybody downstairs except for the headmaster. If they argue, come get me, and I will be glad to enforce this ruling."

While his face was blank there was a look of implacable anger in his eyes that made Alex decide he was not going to bother this man for anything or get in his way. As Snape started upstairs, he paused and looked back down. "There is one other Dursley missing. If he shows up hold him and send for me immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Alex snapped back forcing himself not to salute, the wizard rather put him in mind of his commander when he was on a rampage.

When Snape swept into the bedroom, Madame Pomfrey was just finishing her exam. Hermione stood at her side with the medical bag in her hands. Pomfrey turned to Snape and spoke furiously "Those animals deserve to go to Azkaban. Not only is there the physical damage that you see but also this boy has not eaten properly since leaving Hogwarts a month ago. I have already cast a few charms to heal the internal injuries but we will need to wake him to take some of the potions. I also need some broth for him to eat that we can mix some nutrients in with it. When the headmaster arrives we can discuss moving him"

"Miss Granger would you escort Madame Pomfrey to the kitchen and help her find what she needs; then remain below stairs to assist your family in keeping the arriving Gryffindors out of the way."

As the women left the room, Snape looked over at the Dursleys and his hand tightened around his wand. It would be so satisfying to cast "Crucio" at them and see how well they could endure pain. With a visible effort, he relaxed his hold on the wand and slid it back in his sleeve holster while moving closer to the bed.

He looked down on Harry his face showing nothing while his thoughts raced across his mind. This was not supposed to be happening, Harry was supposed to be living like a spoiled brat with an indulgent family kowtowing to the Saviour of the Wizarding world. Everyone knew he was a spoiled brat just like his father. Damnit how could he discipline him now, (you mean pick on him said an annoying voice in his head) when something like this was happening to him.

While abuse did occur in the wizarding world, it was rare because for a wizarding family children were precious since it was rare for family to have more then two. Except, Snape thought snidely for the Weasley family but that was because of a curse. Reaching out a hand with an expression on his face that none of the student's except his Slytherins would recognize Snape softly began stroking Harry's hair while speaking quietly to him.

"Harry why didn't you tell anyone what was happening. You are as stubborn as your father was. What was going through that Gryffindor mind of yours? I know you were upset about the mutt but not telling Albus or the wolf that you were in trouble is beyond anything. You did not deserve this no matter what you think. Once you heal, you and I are going to have long talk. You need help and I intend to see you get it whether you want it or not"

Severus knew he was the one most qualified to help in this kind of situation. Compared to the other houses there was a higher rate of children with emotional problems due to accidents and abuse in Slytherin mainly due to having Deatheaters in the family. Albus usually had him deal with the ones from other houses as well. How this could have slipped by any of them he was not sure, but from the looks of things it had been going on for quite a while. As much as he personally disliked the boy and thought him an arrogant show-off, a perfect Gryffindor, he would not allow anyone to abuse a child in his care.

Turning back to the Dursleys he gave them a smile, one that made him look like the devil himself causing the pair in the corner to try and shrink back. Striding over to them and whipping his wand out he spoke in a quiet menacing voice "I don't like adults who hurt the children they are supposed to care for." Then with a flick of his wand, he muttered "Finite Incantatum"; as Vernon sagged down, he quickly bound him the same way as his wife with a gag on his face. Stepping closer he whispered in Vernon's ear "you like to use your hands Muggle don't you. Let's see you try it now" and stepping back he uttered the spell "_Premo Manus_." Vernon eyes filled with pain as his hands twisted and shook. He felt as if there were a huge clamp slowly tightening around them. Vernon tried to scream as he could almost feel the bones in his hands slowly turning to powder. Snape just smirked and turned back to the bed and Harry. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned to the door.

Downstairs Hermione showed Madame Pomfrey the kitchen and asked her mom to help her find the items she needed. Stepping back into the living room she could hear the banging on the front door and hurried down the hall in time to see Alex pull open the door and confront an angry werewolf.

"Where's Harry!" demanded Remus Lupin in almost a growl, glaring at Alex his eyes blinking from brown to a feral yellow "and who the hell are you!"

Behind him, a purple haired Tonks was clinging desperately to his arm saying "Remus calm down you aren't helping matters if you lose control."

Alex blinked a couple of times then calmly said, "Please come in. I must ask you to wait in the living room. I believe that Professor Snape is with the young man at the moment and your healer is in the kitchen." Hermione came up to the doorway before Lupin could reply.

"Hello Professor Lupin, Tonks come on in and I'll fill you in on what is going on. I take it Professor Snape sent word to everyone?"

"Hermione what's happening, where's Harry, all Snape said in his message was that Harry was seriously hurt and he was bringing Pomfrey over here. How was he injured, Deatheaters?" Remus demanded in a low growl.

Alex stood back and let Hermione guide the distraught man and the woman with purple, he took a closer look, yeah, definitely bright purple hair, into the living room. He decided to wait in the hallway.

Looking around he saw the walls covered with photos of a huge boy covering the years from infant to teenager. Everywhere he looked were pictures of him and the adults upstairs in all kinds of locations and getting progressively fatter in each picture. Suddenly Alex realized that there were no photos of the boy lying injured upstairs. He wished that he could say that the situation shocked him but it was something that was just too common these days. Children abused by those who were supposed to protect them.

At least this was one case he would not have to stand by and see the adults get off with a scolding and a fine, while the child had to deal with a lifetime of scars. The banging on the front door startled him from his thoughts. Opening the door, he found himself confronted by what seemed to be a sea of redheads who surged forward talking all at the same time.

Deciding that he needed a spot of crowd control he pulled himself up at attention and holding up his hands barked authoritatively, "Silence." The group shut up and stared at him. He said, "Please proceed down the hall to the door on the left. Inside you will find Hermione Granger and she will fill you in on all the details. Please keep your voices down as there is an injured party upstairs and this noise is not helping. If, when you have finished speaking to Hermione and should require more information, one of you may come back here. I will send for Professor Snape. Are there any questions?"

The older couple, obviously the parents, looked at each other then at back at him. One of the young men spoke up, "Who are you? Why is Snape here? He hates Harry."

"I am Hermione's cousin and I am with the CID and brought her here to check on her friend. Please go into the living room and she will tell you all about it."

The father spoke up. "Everybody, let's see Hermione and then I will speak to Severus." Turning he went down the hallway with the others following except for the teenager that had first spoken to him.

"Hi," holding out his hand to Alex he continued speaking "I'm Ronald Weasley. Hermione has told me a lot about you. What happened here? Was it an attack by Deatheaters?"

Alex shook his hand and said, "Not that I know of but I think you should really talk to...."

Ron interrupted, "Was it those Muggles he lives with. I know you know. I can see it on your face. Tell me if it was them, because if it was, I can guarantee it will be the last time they touch him. Harry has gone through too much to have to put up with some worthless Muggles hurting him." Ron stopped for a moment looking at Alex, "Sorry, no offence meant."

Alex just smiled, "None taken, but I really think that you should talk to Hermione since I am not sure exactly who is who around here." Behind them, the door swung open as a small hippo waddled in or what looked like a hippo in jeans and a t-shirt carrying a stick over his shoulder. "Who the hell are you guys and what are you doing in my house," said Dudley Dursley. Looking around he asked "Where's my mom I'm hungry."


	4. Someone Has To Pay

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 4: Someone has to pay.

Ron was just opening his mouth to blast him when Alex interrupted, holding out his warrant card he said, "My name is Alex Winters and I'm with the CID. Who are you?"

"My name is Dudley Dursley and I live here. Did something happen to my mom or dad?" he asked with a worried look on his piggish face.

Before either Alex or Ron could answer, Madame Pomfrey and Hermione stepped into the hallway. "Excuse me" Madame Pomfrey said "I need to get back upstairs" floating in midair behind her was a tray with several bowls and a mug. Dudley took one look and let out a horrified gasp "Freaks, your all freaks. Get away from me." Turning he headed for the front door but before he could open it Hermione pulled her wand "_Consisto Dudley_."

Dudley stopped in his tracks and began squawking when he realised that he literally could not take a step. Looking over his shoulder, he began crying, "You don't want me you want that freak that has to stay here. He's upstairs take him just don't hurt me. He won't give you any trouble my dad saw to that. Just take him."

Ron narrowed his eyes, a hard look coming to his normally cheerful face "What do you mean your dad saw to it that he wouldn't give any trouble?" Stepping forward and thrusting his face close to Dudley said in a menacing voice "If he's hurt I am going to take you outside, turn you into a rat, and feed you to Hedwig."

Dudley leaned back as far as he could and remain standing; looking at Alex, he said, "Help me. You said you're with the police, you have to protect me, their magic people, save me!"

Alex looked at him for minute then smiled grimly, "I saw the boy when I got here. The only reason this house isn't filled with police is that I've been promised that there will be justice done." Turning to Hermione, he said, "You'd better get Professor Snape he wanted to be told when this one got here."

Hermione nodded and hurried up the stairs passing Madame Pomfrey who shot a hard look at Dudley and followed muttering about Muggles and strict diets and punishments.

Dudley opened his mouth and began to call for help so Ron pulled his wand "Silencio" and a peaceful silence filled the hallway once more.

Alex looked over at Ron and said "You know those to spells could come in handy for police work." Ron gave him a grim smile and said "How bad is Harry hurt and I want the truth." While he was not pointing his wand at him, it was still in his hand an indirect threat.

When Snape looked around, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway before he could tell her to leave the room, Hermione said, "Sir, Alex sent me up to tell you that Dudley just arrived downstairs. He is under _Consisto_ so is not going anywhere. Do you want me to place him in one of the rooms until you have time to deal with him?"

As she had been speaking, Madame Pomfrey came into the room still muttering "Disgraceful how they could let the child look like that. He is the size of Mister Crabbe and Mister Goyle put together."

Snape just looked thoughtful then said, "I will return momentarily, Miss Granger come with me" Sweeping out the room he quickly descended the stairs with Hermione following but not speaking. She had overheard the spell that Snape cast before she went into the room and though normally the most advocate against using spells against helpless people (in this case ones that were Muggles and bound to boot.) thought it was a case of poetic justice.

Alex spoke quietly and calmly using skills earned in his years with the police force at the same time edging his way between Ron and the stairs. "Your Professor Snape did some kind of scan with his wand. According to him Harry's left arm was broken in two places, he also was suffering from 3 broken ribs, badly bruised spleen, liver and kidneys, some internal bleeding, and his left lung was damaged "

As Alex continued the litany of Harry's injuries Ron's face took on a frightening cast while Dudley just became paler with fright. Looking at Alex, he spoke politely but firmly "Get out of my way mate. Nobody hurts a member of my family and just walks away. Someone is going to pay."

Snape spoke up from the staircase, "A noble sentiment Mister Weasley however, I can assure you that your actions are unnecessary at this time. Kindly return to the other room with Miss Granger, I am sure she will fill you in on what is occurring with Mister Potter." Ron looked at Snape opened his mouth to say something rude but then shut it when he got a good luck at Snape's face.

Snape was wearing his usual blank expression but the ebony eyes flashed with fire and surprisingly enough pain. Ron looked over to Hermione who nodded her head then turning back to Snape spoke, "Alright but when it is time to punish the bastards I want in on it." Snape nodded once and Ron and Hermione moved back down the hallway to the living room holding on to each other.

Alex just stood quietly to the side as if waiting for orders. Snape waved his wand at Dudley who seemed to shrink back and uttering the Mobilus spell floated Dudley up the stairs to Harry's room. Alex wiped the sweat from his brow. Looking around and seeing that he was alone Alex leaned back against the banister with a deep sigh that seemed to come from the bottom of his lungs, that had been as close a call to violence as he wanted to come today. He thought 'Hermione you owe me girl, big time.'

Upon entering the room, Snape floated the wiggling boy over to the corner and dumped him there on his father. Turning back to the bed, he spoke to Madame Pomfrey. "Are you ready to wake him?" Madame Pomfrey nodded and placing his wand at Harry's forehead said "Enervate."

Harry felt as if he was floating in a grey mist, everything was so peaceful, no pain, no memories, here he was safe. Suddenly there was a sort of tugging on his mind, he tried to ignore it, but the pull got stronger. 'No, leave me here, I don't want to go. Why can't you leave me alone' he mentally cried out but nothing stopped the pull.

With a groan, he slowly opened his eyes wondering why everything was blurry. There were two indistinct shapes standing over him then he saw one move its hands and place something on his face. 'His glasses that's what was missing' he thought. After blinking several times he realised he was staring into the stony face of Professor Snape and behind him was a very worried looking Madame Pomfrey "Oh Shit" popped out of mouth before he could think.

Madame Pomfrey said sternly, "Watch your language young man, illness is no excuse for bad manners, here I need you to drink this before I can continue with the healing spells" holding out a mug.

"Am I at Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a quick sideways look at Snape who was staring fixedly at him with a brooding look on his face. Pomfrey shook her head and gesturing to Snape asked him to lift Harry up enough to drink. Snape bent over Harry and proceeded to slide one arm under his shoulders thereby raising him up carefully to a halfway sitting position.

Harry groaned as he felt pain through much of his upper body. Pomfrey suggested that Snape sit behind Harry to provide support while she began the healing charms. She did not want to trust to him to hold steady and remaining propped up would help his breathing; using magic to hold him in that position could interfere with the healing charms. As Snape settled on the bed, he adjusted Harry so that he was reclining back on the Potion Masters chest.

Harry felt himself blushing from head to toe and hoped it was not too obvious. At the end of the fourth year he had realised that, he was probably bi-sexual. First, there had been the attraction to Oliver Wood which resulted in his first kiss from a bloke, then Bill Weasley (something he decided not to pursue since it might make trouble in his new family) and to his surprise and consternation, he realised just how sexy Snape was.

He thought it was Snape's voice, which first got his attention. Finding himself getting hard while Snape was insulting him showed that he either really had a sick side or that he just needed to get laid and soon. Even when he was at his most angry with Snape he could not deny he really want to shag him which he decided to put down to being fifteen and randy.

Harry was sure that this fascination would disappear as fast as it showed up. He decided he would die before letting Snape find out he ever had a crush on him; now here he was seeing him like this 'Gods he must think I'm totally worthless' he thought with an inward groan. When Pomfrey turned to get something from her bag, he looked around the room realising at once that someone cast an Augeo spell to make the room larger. A noise from the corner of the room caught his attention and turning his head he saw his family sitting against the wall bound in ropes and glaring at him with hate in their eyes.

Harry immediately turned his head away, closing his eyes and shrinking back against the warm body behind him as the memories of what had happened surged into his mind. He had always known they hated him but had never expected it to get worse then the occasional beating or starvation. This year had been the worst and he had not been able to do anything to defend himself. Knowing someone hates you and literally having it beat into you are two different things He hated being helpless but in a small way felt that is was the price he had to pay for being alive while the innocents died in his place. He knew he was whimpering slightly but could not seem to stop; suddenly the arm that had been resting at his side slid across his chest and held him firmly while a deep voice spoke quietly in his ear.

"You're safe now Potter, I'm here, I'll protect you, and I won't let them touch you again. I give you a wizard's promise on that." Harry realised that for the first time in his life, someone held him protectively in the circle of his arms when he was afraid, and he felt safe; not even in Dumbledore's presence had he ever felt so safe. He knew that Snape would protect him because he had done it before; this though felt more personal. Turning his head he let it rest against the beating heart behind him as he gratefully slipped back into unconsciousness.

Snape could feel Harry's body trembling when he saw his family and heard the pained whimpers that seemed to come from deep in his soul. Anger flared in him that this boy that had already known so much pain should have to endure this kind of agony from those he considered family. There was no way to prevent his response as something inside just gave way and suddenly feeling territorial he glared at the Dursleys and sliding his arm around Harry's chest pulled him closer.

To his shock and horror he heard himself swearing a wizards promise to keep Harry safe, something that was almost as binding as a marriage vow. Feeling the boy slip back into unconsciousness, he looked up into Pomfrey's surprised eyes. 'Damn' he thought 'I'll never hear the end of that one. Well at least it was not Dumbledore. I cannot wait until Pomfrey tells him about that little promise, maybe I can Obliviate her.'

His thoughts raced one after the other 'Dear Merlin how did he get himself into these situations, it was all Potter's fault he was sure of that. If only the boy, well not really a boy looking down at the long lean body of the sixteen year old in his arms, a young man then or better yet the thorn in his side, yes that was definitely more appropriate...' Hearing a slight cough, both adults turned to the doorway and there stood Albus Dumbledore his eyes twinkling madly. Snape let his head fall back with a groan

'Great, this is like some damn French farce with people making entrances left and right; all I need now is that damn werewolf and this situation will be royally fucked up.' No sooner did this thought cross his mind then he saw Lupin come up behind the headmaster with a shocked look on his face as he stared from Snape to the boy currently lying in his arms. "Yes sir, definitely a French farce." Snape wondered why he had even left the dungeons today.


	5. Dumbledore's decision

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 5: Dumbledore's decision

Alex heard a lot of talking and yelling going on in the living room and decided that it was safest to remain at his post in the hall. 'Wonder how many more are coming' he thought, suddenly his cell phone began to chime. Looking down he realised that the call was from his partner, 'Great talk about perfect timing,' he thought with a roll of his eyes. He knew that he should answer but what he could say; 'Everything's okay here, just another abused teenager. No, I did not call for backup see; there is this wizard and witch healing him while the boy's family cannot move a muscle because of magic spells. I let in several of the victim's friends and family and they are currently in the living room probably messing with evidence. Oh and we are still waiting for the big cheese himself to come and decide the boy's future and what the punishment of his guardians are going to be. So what's new with you?' No, he decided, maybe not answering was the better call.

While he was debating, the door swung silently open startling Alex into a defence crouch before he even thought about it. Straightening slowly, he stared at the figure in the door. Blinking and shaking he head, he stared as his mind decided that really he was seeing what he thought he saw. The man wore a floor length robe of bright yellow with a braided belt of fluorescent green. Over this was an open robe of deep blue with the sleeves slashed from shoulder to wrist to show the yellow underneath. The material was brocade with designs in a slightly deeper tone. He was tall, almost as tall as Professor Snape was, with a beard that reached his waist. His long grey hair flowed down his back past his shoulders and as long as his beard. His face though stern looking now was the type made for smiles and heavily lined with age. His blue eyes twinkled and a smile began to curve his lips as he waited for Alex to close his mouth. Alex was an observant young man and staring into those twinkling eyes came to the realization that anybody that saw only the colourful robes and the twinkle in those eyes was in for big shock. Looking deeper one could see the steel will and air of command and power that this man carried with him. Alex tried to get his mind to work and turned with a start when he heard a voice behind him.

"Albus what are you going to do about those bastards that hurt Harry". Turning his head, Alex noted that the man Hermione called Remus was heading for them. "I want charge of them for an hour, let's see how they liked being knocked about."

Dumbledore turned to Remus "My dear boy I have only just arrived and all I know is that Severus sent me a message that Harry was badly injured and he was bringing Poppy here to heal him. Do you know what room they are located in at this moment?"

Remus turned to Alex "Are they still upstairs?"

Alex nodded and informed the two men that the Dursleys were also there but were bound in a corner to keep them from interfering.

Dumbledore looked the man over and asked kindly "Who might you be and how did you get involved with all this."

Alex explained the whole story leaving nothing out; in essence giving a police report. After listening, the two men proceeded up the stairs with Dumbledore asking him to maintain his post and see to it that they were not disturbed.

Turning around at the sound of footsteps, he saw Hermione and Ron approaching, once again hand in hand.

Hermione spoke with a note of relief in her voice "Thank goodness the Headmaster is here, now everything will be okay." Her voice cracked slightly towards the end and Ron pulled her into a hug. Patting her back gently he murmured to her that everything was going to be okay, Dumbledore was here and nothing else was going to happen to Harry. They would take him out of this blasted hellhole and take him either to the Burrow or to Hogwarts.

Alex decided that they needed a little lessening of tension and gave an obviously fake cough. When Hermione looked up, he gave her a wide grin." So is there anything you need to tell your parents or me. Maybe I should be giving Ron here the third degree, hmm."

Immediately the pair sprang apart and their faces turned an interesting shade of red. Ron started spluttering, "Oi, mate you don't understand we're just good friends is all!"

Hermione was nodding her head vigorously "That's right. I mean we've been friends since our first year."

Alex just grinned harder "Well that's good because if it was serious I would have had to tell him all the stories I know about you. And don't forget I know them all!"

Hermione swung and connected with Alex's arm while Ron looked interested. Ron spoke up eagerly "So exactly what do you..." suddenly catching a look at Hermione's face he changed what he was going to say in mid sentence. "I would never listen to gossip about Hermione since she is one of my best friends." In a stage whisper he continued "Besides she has a wicked right cross. Saw her in action once let me tell you it was a beauty."

Alex and Ron cracked up while Hermione pretended to be insulted. Inside she was smiling. She knew what Alex had been up to and appreciated that he was making an effort to keep them from losing it and it was good to see that he could relate to her other life. He was her favourite relative even if he did resemble the twins.

In the living room, Mrs Granger sat with Arthur and Molly Weasley while the twins and Bill investigated the kitchen. She had watched as her daughter and the young man attached to her side had followed Remus to the door; after standing and looking down the hall they turned and informed the people gathered there that that Dumbledore had arrived. Everybody seemed to relax and angry talk smoothed down to normal conversation. After watching the two leave the room she turned to look at Molly who it seemed was also watching the door.

Molly turned to her and gave Mrs Granger a considering look. Wise in the ways of his wife Arthur decided it was time to take a closer look at the Muggle items in the room. Molly spoke first "Mrs Granger..."

Before she could continue Mrs Granger said, "Please, I prefer Elizabeth."

Molly smiled "Elizabeth then, I believe that we should become better acquainted since our children are part of the Golden Trio."

Elizabeth laughed "Is that what they are called, how wonderful." Then her eyes grew sad as she continued, "They are going to need all the support they can get to pull through this. After everything that has happened; it is a miracle that they are all sane. Harry I believe is going to need some serious counselling to come through this unscathed mentally. While I am able to do some of the counselling the most important thing to do will be to remove him from this place and surround him with loving friends."

"I agree wholeheartedly," said Molly "we are staying in London at #12 Grimmauld place and I think that we should move Harry there as soon as possible."

"Do you think that wise, didn't the place belong to his deceased godfather. I understand it to be a gloomy place."

"Sirius left the house to Albus for the use of the order with the understanding that he would always provide a home for Harry and Remus. He would have left the house to either of them but could not. Harry is underage, Remus is a werewolf, and they have no real legal rights. After Sirius's death, Remus tore the place apart in a frenzy of grief. Afterwards he decided that since we all still had to be there he would make some changes and with our help completely redid the inside. While it will probably never be a cheerful place, it is no longer such a dark house. I believe that with the summer already becoming so bizarre that you and your husband, along with Hermione should come and stay. This way you can be on hand to help with Harry. Do not worry about your work, one of the boys can Apparate you to your office every morning and bring you back in the afternoons. What do you think?"

"I will have to consult my husband of course but I don't anticipate there being any problems. Do you think that the headmaster will agree?"

"Yes and if he doesn't I think he will when I get done with him" stated Molly with a smirk worth of the twins.

Dumbledore observed the occupants of the bedroom quietly for a minute. His hearing was still as sharp as ever and he had overheard Severus's Wizard Promise.

'Well, well, I did not see that one coming' he thought with a chuckle. 'From the look on Severus's face he did not expect that either. How he wished he had a camera, the look of horror on Severus's face was priceless. He would just have to keep them together to see what kind of bond developed. Because it was evidence of a bond whether they liked it or not; usually it was more of a comrade-in-arms, brotherly kind of bond, but with the sparks that always flew between those two it could easily be paternal or...'

He began chuckling to himself 'No that couldn't be possible Severus would have a fit; but then again stranger things had happened. Must remember to point out to them that there was no law against teacher and student relationship so long as they were of age and discreet. Severus will give me one of his dark looks and Harry will no doubt sulk then run to Miss Granger to verify it. All he had to do was prevent them from killing each other, at least until they found out what type of bond it was; should not be too much of a problem, maybe.'

To get their attention he gave a small cough and almost burst out laughing at the looks on their faces especially when Severus realized that Remus was right behind him. Sobering he asked, "Poppy how is Harry doing, were you able to heal him?"

Pomfrey started slightly then turned back to the bed, "Thank you Severus you may lay him down again." Looking at Dumbledore "I have healed him but he is still very weak. He is going to need some more healing later but he is safe to move and I would suggest the sooner you get him out of here the better it will be."

At that moment, Remus spotted the Dursleys in the corner and pulling his wand headed straight for them. Dumbledore caught his sleeve "Wait my boy; I need to know exactly what happened here. Severus, I am sure that you have some Veritaserum on you."

"Yes Albus it just so happens I do." Severus pulled a small vial from the pocket of his robes with a flourish. Moving to join the two men he continued, "I believe that it would be best if this were continued in another room. Potter does not need to see them again when he regains consciousness. If you would summon Miss Granger and Mister Weasley they can stay with Potter while we are occupied." Pausing for a minute, he spoke again with a very reluctant tone in his voice, "Rather Miss Granger and Poppy can stay with Potter while Mister Weasley joins us."

"Are you sure that is wise Severus?" asked Dumbledore in a rather loud voice with a surprised look in his eyes for once. Poppy looked over at them with a frown on her face and gesture to keep it quiet.

Severus gave him a martyred look mumbling in a low voice, "I promised he would be in on the punishment of the Dursleys." Remus meanwhile was ignoring both of them too occupied in glaring and growling at the bound family lying on the floor.

Nodding, Dumbledore looked at Madame Pomfrey "Poppy would you please summon Miss Granger and Mister Weasley up here please." Madame Pomfrey left the room with a final glare and angry sniff in the direction of the Dursleys. "Severus, Remus, would you please transport these people to the other room, I would like to check on Harry."

Moving to the bed the headmaster looked down at the student that he had begun to consider a son wondering how he could have let him down so badly. Looking around the room, he took note of the shabby condition and with a shake of his head conjured up an armchair and sat next to the bed. He had made so many mistakes with this boy; he was getting old, too old to keep track of the little things that went on his students lives. The little things could make all the difference sometimes.

Severus gritted his teeth and decided to pretend that the last ½ hour had not happened. He knew from the damned twinkling look in Albus's eyes that he had heard the promise and would no doubt talk to him at great length about it. With a little luck, he could put it off for a while at least until he had time to plan what he was going to say. A Slytherin always kept the upper hand.

With a brief glance at Lupin who was still staring at the Dursleys, he pulled his wand and muttered "Mobilus Corpus" and levitating the still moaning uncle proceeded to float him out of the room. "Lupin stop standing there like a lump, bring the other two with you, that's if you can manage the spell of course." Snape turned away from Lupin's glare with a smirk to his lips. 'Can't have anybody thinking he had gone soft after all.'

Heading out of the room, he looked back once more at the figure lying on the bed, 'first deal with these Muggles then worry about the boy' he thought; and tightening his lips, he swept out of the room.

Remus followed with the Petunia and Dudley floating behind him while cursing Snape in his head. He wanted answers and he wanted them now; he could feel the wolf stirring and knew that his control was nearly nonexistent. He felt the urge to rip something to shreds and wanted to make sure that he picked the right someone.

He also wanted to know what game Snape was playing; he too had heard the promise; and was well aware of the implications. If Snape were trying to use Harry, he would find out just how dangerous it was to annoy a werewolf.

As Albus watched Harry's eyes began to flutter and open, looking up into the concerned face of the headmaster he gave a weak smile. "Hello sir, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"Nonsense my boy" the headmaster gave him a comforting smile and patted his head gently. "As soon as Madame Pomfrey heals you completely we will take you away from here. Back to headquarters I believe would be the best choice." Harry nodded and closed his eyes again.

The headmaster continued speaking "Harry I need you to tell me what happened here. Who hurt you and how long has this been going on. Was it only this summer?"

Harry refused to open his eyes or speak; lying there, he pretended that he was asleep. The headmaster gave him a sorrowful look but did not press the matter. He intended to have Severus deal with this anyway; he always took care of the students that showed signs of abuse being able to relate to them on a level that none of the other instructors could.

"Alright Harry we won't talk about it yet, but we will do so and soon. Madame Pomfrey and Miss Granger will wait with you while we deal with matters here, then we will discuss who you are going to stay with for the rest of the summer. While Remus is living in number 12 he will not be there all the time and it would be best if you had an adult with you."

'An ideal situation for you and Severus to get to know each other outside of school; sometimes I surprise even myself' Dumbledore thought.

"Now I must deal with Severus and Remus and try to keep the two men under control. Especially Severus, he seems to be a little perturbed." Albus continued speaking aloud.

At this, Harry opened his eyes "Sir please don't let them hurt the Dursleys, the are not worth it. I know Professor Lupin could be in big trouble for hurting a Muggle, especially since he is a werewolf. I am fine, it was really all my fault," as he spoke, he was struggling to sit up with a look of panic on his face.

Dumbledore immediately leaned forward and gently pressed Harry back on the bed "Easy my boy everything will be done according to law. I am well aware that Remus could end up in violation of several laws if he acts just out of revenge, so also could Severus" replied the headmaster "and with his pledge he is obliged to retaliate against any that harm you."

"Pledge?" asked Harry a confused look in his green eyes.

"The Wizard's Promise that he gave you Harry" said the headmaster with the twinkle back in his eyes.

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the arms holding him and the feelings of comfort and safety. He could feel a blush rising at the memory of the strong arms and hard chest of the potion master. 'Why would he do that, Snape hated him and had never made a secret of it' he thought. Deciding he did not have the energy right then to deal with it he would worry about it later. With a puzzled note in his voice, he looked back at the headmaster "Sir, how did you know I needed help." 'After all' he thought 'I didn't exactly want anyone to fell sorry for me or anything just for getting punished.'

"I believe that is a question you should ask Miss Granger. And here she is now" seeing Pomfrey and Hermione walk in the room. "Just rest and I will return shortly."

tbc


	6. Dursleys on trial

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames please.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 6 Dursleys on trial

Severus Snape, ex-Deatheater, master spy, winner of the most hated professor award 10 years in a row, looked around the bedroom and could not stop a shudder. Overly frilly floral curtains in shades of green, lavender, and pink hung at the windows, they matched the bedspreads on the twin beds, the lampshades, the pillows, the chair, the fabric around the dressing table, the throw rugs; in short, the room was a nauseating fabric garden. How anyone could stand to be in this room was beyond him, he would never understand Muggles he thought. Without bothering to look at him, he dropped Vernon to the ground with a resounding thud, not bothering to disguise the smirk on his lips; he conjured up an armchair, in black of course, and sat down.

Remus followed him into the room with Petunia and Dudley floating behind him. Looking around he winced and said, "Talk about overkill" and lowered the Dursleys to the floor not as abruptly as Snape had but not gently either. Looking at Snape, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could say something he noticed that Vernon was curled up like a shrimp and constantly moaning.

"What's wrong with Dursley?" he asked curiously.

Snape looked over at Dursley then back at Remus with an evil grin, "I forgot about that, I guess I should take it off before Albus come in." Remus raised an eyebrow waiting for the rest of the information. Snape said "Since he seemed to enjoy using his hands I gave him something to think about, _Premus Manus_."

Remus matched his evil grin as he looked back at Vernon, "I don't think you need to hurry, something like that should wait for Albus's decision."

Snape knew that the werewolf was going to talk to him about the promise he had heard him make. This was not the time or place to have that discussion, 'besides' his annoying little voice said 'you don't know what to say about that. It is not as if you want to have anything really to do with that thorn in your side even if he is turning into a good-looking young man.' Snape felt like smacking his head against the wall. He did not just think that about a student and a Gryffindor at that; keeping his face blank with an effort, he decided that he should distract Lupin, which meant (ugh) conversation. He shuddered internally 'why do these things happen to me?'

"So how do you think they should be punished?" he asked with a jerk of head in the direction of the Dursleys. "Personally I prefer the old methods. While they are not as popular as they once were they are effective especially against Muggles" personally, he favoured Cruciatus but figured that Albus would not approve.

Remus leaned against the wall near the door with a slight shudder; this room made him feel claustrophobic. Remus knew what Snape was up to but decided to play along for the time being. They were going to talk and he intended to find out Snape's true intentions but that could wait until later when there was more time. "You are aware of the fact that the headmaster won't allow us to cause them any permanent harm. Harry still needs them due to the blood tie."

"Pity" said Snape with a smirk, "that we can't just hand them over to the Darklord with our compliments. As much as he hates Potter, he would love to play with them. They could learn pain from a master." Straightening in his chair, he turned a serious eye on to the werewolf, "They will need to be taught a lesson. Potter is a wizard for Merlin's sake; no Muggle should ever be allowed to assault a wizard like that." Besides, he had this urge to maim something to satisfy, pulling his wand out, he began slowly running his hand from end to end.

On the floor, the Petunia and Dudley cringed with terror at the note of anger in his voice as well as at the sight of the wand in his hand, while Vernon just tuned everyone out, too wrapped up in his pain to know any better. Petunia was thinking how this was entirely that brat's fault, how dare he endanger her family like this, her poor baby was suffering. Dudley just wished that all the freaks would leave, he was hungry, besides he didn't know what the big deal was, it wasn't like it was anyone important or anything.

* * *

The headmaster rose to his feet as Hermione and Madam Pomfrey walked over to the bed. "I will leave you in these ladies capable hands and you will make sure that you have everything you need to leave this place. I am sure that Miss Granger will answer all your questions. When I return we will be portkeying you out of here to #12 along with Remus, okay Harry?"

Harry nodded weakly with a small smile on his lips. After watching the headmaster leave the room, he turned to his visitors and saw Pomfrey approaching with another potion in hand. Taking it from her, he began to sip it grimacing when he recognized the taste of Skele-Gro. When he finished Madame Pomfrey handed him several others, which he drank with no objections. Performing another lengthy exam with her wand, she told him that he was healing well but would need to rest and take it easy for a while.

"When I say rest Mr. Potter I mean exactly that, no shenanigans or running around. You will be on complete bed rest for one week. Kindly do not make that face at me." Giving Harry's grimace a stern look, "Those potions will mend the bones overnight but your internal injuries were more serious. These will require more time to heal. You will also be on a special diet to help repair the damage from the starvation and you will eat everything I give you or it will be force fed to you. Do I make myself clear young man?" At Harry's stunned nod, she melted slightly and in a warmer tone continued, "I care about what happens to my students regardless of if they are in school or not. All of you are special to me regardless of who you are and I very much dislike seeing you in pain." Then with a small smile, she added, "Besides I have so much time invested in you that I don't intend to lose you now." Patting him gently on the hand she said, "Now I will leave you with Miss Granger who will help you pack your things while I consult with the headmaster." With a nod to Hermione, she packed her kit and left the room.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione for the first time. He had been afraid to catch her eye not sure what he would see. He did not think he could bear to see pity in her or any of his family's eyes. That was the main reason he had not written them of what was going on. He was supposed to be some kind of hero how could he tell them he could not even protect himself against his family. Worse to his mind; what if he saw indifference or a sense of duty in their eyes? Although if she was here it was a good sign that she considered him a friend but maybe, it was only because he was the Boy Who Lived and she wanted him to stay alive. What about the Weasley's, what if they hated him now for not going to them, maybe they wouldn't want him to be a part of their family anymore. What if they were ashamed of him, after all he did not fight back against the Dursleys? What would he do back at school without their support? If they turned against him so would the rest of the school. He did not even want to think about Remus. By this time, he had worked himself into a mental frenzy sure, that she and the others would hate him. Forcing himself to look into her eyes he pasted on a false smile "Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Stepping into the hall Dumbledore nodded to Ron, "Good afternoon Mister Weasley, how are you doing?"

"I am fine sir, how's Harry? Is he okay? Did Madame Pomfrey heal him all right? Where are those bas... umm Dursleys?" Ron said in a rush trying to act like a serious adult but coming across as the anxious friend that he was.

The headmaster gave him a kindly smile and with a hand on his shoulder steered him down the hall. "Harry is doing just fine, Madame Pomfrey feels that we will be able to move him soon, as for the Dursleys we are going to see them now. I believe that professor Snape promised that you would be in on the punishments how ever did you manage that my boy?"

"I'm not sure sir, there was just something in his eyes when I saw him and he agreed with no argument," Ron said with a curious look on his face.

Walking into the master bedroom the first thing Ron said was "Bloody hell, and I thought Professor Trelawney had lousy taste." This earned him snickers from the men and a hate filled glare from Petunia.

Dumbledore looked around and said with a grim smile "well gentlemen shall we begin." With a wave of his wand, the Dursleys were sitting in straight back chairs their arms and legs bound to the chair. Conjuring three more chairs, he motioned for the other two to sit. Seeing Vernon slumped in his chair, he pointed his wand and said "En..."

"Wait Albus," said Severus and proceeded to cast a silencing spell on the room, "We don't want any interruptions do we?" Dumbledore nodded and repeated the spell.

Vernon came to with a scream of pain, shaking his head he looked around and seeing the three men and teenager in front of him yelled "You bastards what did you do to me? My hands look what you did to my hands!"

They all stared at the twisted mangled wrecks that were a poor imitation of what his huge hands used to look like. Dumbledore looked at Snape with a question in his eyes. Snape just shrugged and looked innocent or as innocent as he could look.

Ron looked at Snape and said in a quiet voice "Sir did you do that to him?" Snape nodded once and Ron grinned, "That's bloody brilliant sir, wait until I tell the twins."

Snape just gave him a smirk; Remus coughed trying to disguise a laugh while Dumbledore merely arched an eyebrow and said, "Couldn't wait Severus?"

Petunia looked from one to another "You freaks, how dare you touch my family."

Snape rose to his feet and folding his arms across his chest said in a cold hard voice "Your family! Woman the boy lying in the next room barely alive is your family. He is your blood kin and in your care. You are responsible for his health and welfare and yet you shirked that responsibility. There is no law that says you have to love your kin but you do not turn your back on them especially when it is a child. You heaped abuse both mentally and physically on that boy; standing by while others did the same and have the nerve to be surprised that you are being called to account for it. If I had my way we would not be sitting here, instead I would have you writhing on the floor in pain for what you have allowed to happen to Ha...Potter. That boy has gone through more than any child his age should ever have to face and to find abuse where there should have been a safe haven is inexcusable. We are here to find out exactly what happened and make no mistake we will have the truth; then your punishment will begin. You have no voice in this. You gave up any rights to say anything when you allowed that disgusting pig to lay a hand on Lilly's son. Be thankful that I bothered to inform the headmaster before treating you to the punishment you richly deserve after seeing the condition that boy was in." After giving Petunia a disgusted look, he turned to Dumbledore and asked formally, "Headmaster would you like me to administer the Veritaserum now."

Dumbledore nodded and with Remus helping administered three drops to each of the Dursley's. Returning to his chair, he ignored the speculative stares of the others while mentally chastising himself for getting overemotional. It had to be that damned bond, it wanted him to act in Harry's defence Merlin only knew what would happen when they returned to school. He was going to have to figure out how to work around it or they were both in trouble. 'Don't think about it, just get through the next few hours,' he thought.

There was a knock on the door and Alex, Arthur, Bill, Fred and George stepped into the room. Looking at Dumbledore Arthur said, "I sent the Molly and Elizabeth to help pack Harry's things. Are we ready to begin?"

Dumbledore nodded and gestured for them to take a place behind the others. Ron started to rise to allow his father to sit but Arthur shook his head, moving with Bill to stand by Remus while Alex and Fred moved closer to Snape and George took up position behind Ron. Dumbledore nodded his approval glad to see that Arthur had understood what he would need and acted accordingly. He expected the three to react violently once they heard exactly what had happened and would probably need some restraint.

Dumbledore began the questioning and the tension in the room began to rise as the others listened in anger as the catalogue of abuses inflicted on Harry began.

Dudley Dursley had acted like the selfish little pig that he was; while his list of abuses made them angry they were more of the petty childish type lacking any imagination. When he began to talk about "Harry Hunting" Ron tried to come out of his chair but George grabbed him.

Petunia Dursley spoke and her crimes were more of neglect and verbal abuse. She gave her opinion of magic and her sister. She saw nothing wrong with not feeding the boy much after all he was not really part of her precious family. Besides, it cost money that they needed for Dudley. If he was incapable of doing his chores, he did not deserve to eat. He knew the rules. They gave him a roof over his head and clothes on his back, what more could they expect of her. She had never wanted the brat anyway; he should have died with his freak parents.

By this time Remus was growling, Severus had blank mask on his face to hide the rage boiling up in him, Arthur's face had the look that you get when you push a peaceful man too far; Dumbledore's eyes had lost any sign of a twinkle and were like cold blue steel, his mouth in s straight grim line. The others were getting angrier with Fred and George nearly vibrating with the urge to hex the bitch. Bill was already thinking of a few good curses he could use while Ron was wondering if he was fast enough to cast a spell before George could stop him. Alex was just glad he was not in charge because he knew that they would never get what was coming to them under the law and at least here, they were going to be punished.

Vernon Dursley seemed the most proud of what he had done stating that he was only disciplining the boy. He stated in a clear voice exactly how he had treated Harry starting with an occasional slap when he was a toddler to actual beatings. The last beating was because he had not painted the house as he was supposed to. Lying in his room pretending to be sick, he was just lazy that was all. Why when he went in there two days ago he refused to get out of bed, he had no choice but to punish him. He was not worried about the murderous godfather anymore since he got the letter saying that Harry killed him.

At that, Remus jumped up with a growl and Arthur and Bill wrestled him back into his chair. Vernon ignored what was happening and continued speaking. When he said he was going to beat the magic out of that freak or kill him in the process, it was the last straw for Snape. He lunged from his chair going from sitting to action in seconds, avoiding the grasps of Alex and Fred with amazing ease. With a wave of his wand, he threw Vernon into the wall crushing the chair in the process, avoiding the others he began to send him around the room bouncing from wall to wall.

Alex stared in disbelief, damn that man could move fast. He knew that he should stop him but you could not say the man did not deserve it. Hearing all of what had happened made his blood boil. Looking at the others, he checked their reactions; Petunia and Dudley were screaming for Snape to stop; Remus, Ron, Fred, & George were shouting encouragement while Dumbledore and Arthur did nothing. Soon the room was looking like a tornado swept through it and Dursley was no longer screaming.

Dumbledore waved his wand and said "Accio Severus's Wand," the wand flew out of Snapes hand, then Dursley crashed to the ground. The room fell silent while Snape stood in the centre of the destruction breathing heavily his pale face still flushed with anger his fists clenched at his side. At a nod from Dumbledore, Snape strode back to his seat sitting down with his usual flair as Dumbledore restored Vernon's chair and once more place him bound to his seat. He looked like hell and there was a feeling of satisfaction radiating from the men.

"I believe we are all satisfied with the guilt of these people what recommendations do we have as to punishment?" said Dumbledore in a quiet voice as if the past few minutes had never happened.

tbc


	7. Punishing the Dursleys

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames please.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

AN: sorry for the delay but pre-calc is driving me crazy. I will try and update faster.

Chapter 7 Punishing the Dursleys

Snape sat in his chair trying to control his breathing and concentrating on putting his mask back on. 'Damn' he thought, 'that was fun but reckless, I have to get control, I can't kill them no matter how much they deserve it.' The little voice in his mind chose that minute to speak, "They deserve to die; at least the fat uncle does anyway. You saw what he did to Harry. You held him when he cringed at seeing him. That boy has never cringed at the sight of you, ever, or the Deatheaters or even The Dark Lord. That he did with them speaks volumes for what they did. They hurt him and deserve to pay in pain for that; you have the right to do it.' The little voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

Oh well, 'Shut up already, yes they deserve to pay but I can not lose control like that. What will the others think if they see me leaping to Harry's defence like that? It puts us both in danger. I have to be Slytherin about this. I know the perfect punishment one that will satisfy everybody's need to hurt these Muggles. Now shut up and let me get back to business here.' Snape rolled his eyes when he realized that he was arguing with him self and not doing a good job of it either. He really should never have left his bed this morning.

Standing up with his arms crossed over his chest he stared at the headmaster trying hard to ignore the fact that Dumbledore was watching him with twinkling eyes. 'Blast that man if I had my wand I'd hex him this minute. Control, remember must keep control' he muttered under his breath. Aloud he said "I believe Headmaster that I have the perfect punishment. They are actually two different punishments as I feel that the extremely stupid piglet and the scrawny, whining horse faced excuse for a female while guilty of verbal abuse are not as guilty of the physical abuse as that pathetic piece of bigoted garbage masquerading as a human being." Snape paused here to allow the Weasley brats time to finish their applause while the other men smiled in appreciation of his descriptions. "There is a curse to link the victim's memories to the mind of his attackers. They" here he pointed at Petunia and Dudley, "will have to relive everything that the boy has suffered at their hands and at the hands of others."

Remus interrupted, "Wait Severus you mean his memories of the attacks made on him by You-Know-Who and his cronies? Are you sure that is wise?"

"Yes," Snape asserted firmly, "they should realize what he has had to deal with on top of their behaviour. I feel that is only fair." While mentally he added 'Especially since I know that Harry was put under Cruciatus several times, these bastards need to feel that to understand the pain he has gone through. If I cannot give it to them directily then by Merlin I will give them the memories of it.'

Bill spoke then, "I have heard of that curse, it was much used in Ancient Egypt because while they did not want to damage their slaves they did want to maintain discipline. It causes no marks on the body but depending on the memories, it can torture the attacker to the point of madness. The victim does not have to actually remember anything; the spell lifts the emotions directly from the mind and into the mind of the attacker. He does not have to be in the same house with them either. Once you cast the spell, Harry can leave with no problem. The spell lasts either to a given time limit or linked to specific conditions or both."

Alex spoke up, "Specific conditions?"

"Say that you are trying to modify behaviour rather then just punish someone then you have the curse give them the initial pain then every time they performed in a specific manner then they would receive the pain again until their behaviour was modified." Bill looked at the headmaster "in this case I vote for a time span and behaviour modification."

Remus spoke up sharply, "Harry is never coming back here I won't allow it, so why the behaviour modification?"

This time Snape spoke up, "because they deserve it. Besides, you never know what will happen in the future. Wizards do run in the family if that piglet ever breeds you want to be sure that if the child has magic then he is not abused."

Dumbledore spoke up, "I agree, Bill since you know the curse will you be willing to cast it."

Bill nodded with a grim smile "I would be honoured Albus.'

Remus spoke up with a glare at Vernon who had revived enough to glare back, "What about him, he deserves more then that."

Snape smiled and the others in the room shifted uneasily at the evil apparent in that smile. "I have a special idea for that one. We will use the curse on him but he deserves so much more. He dare lay hands on a wizard, not just any wizard, but Potter," 'mine' said the small voice. Snape continued with no sign on his face of the conflict inside, "there is an old punishment used when there was an attack against a member of a lord's family. There is a spell used to lash the body with out leaving physical marks, without the physical damage, the body can take more punishment. After the Lord of the Manor gave the first 20 lashes, any member of the family or the hold could deliver more lashes. A healer would monitor the process to make sure that the assailant retained his consciousness; at the end, the Lord would once more give 20 lashes to end the punishment. I propose that we do this and when it is finished then the curse should be placed on him."

"Later I will have my own little private fun with these Muggles, no one harms those under my protection' Snape thought, while keeping the blank expression on his face.

The Albus looked around and seeing no dissension nodded his head. "Then it is decided" standing up and looking the powerful wizard that he was he turned to the Dursley's "Your punishment has been decided."

"Dudley Dursley due to your youth you be subjected to the Curse of Memory for 2 hrs a day for 1 month. This will occur in the evening so that there will be no chance of a Muggle seeing what is happening. In order to bring about a modification of your behaviour you will suffer a ½ hour of the curse every time you act in an abusive manner toward Harry Potter or any other wizard or witch. In the event you have children they will be tested for magical gifts, if they test positive you will be given a choice of either giving up the child for adoption to a wizarding family or to raise the child with a full knowledge of our world under strict supervision."

Dudley looked sick and Petunia interrupted with a shriek "Leave my baby alone, he has not done anything wrong. He's just a child." At this Remus let out a growl but did not say anything. Petunia continued, "If he ever has child that is a freak you can get rid of it or we will." The others looked at her with contempt.

Dumbledore continued as if she had not spoken, "Petunia Dursley you have failed to protect your sister's child..."

Petunia interrupted again "That freak is no relation of mine, he got what he deserved. He had made our life miserable ever since he came to live with us. Him and his freakish ways and friends, he should have died with his pa..." She broke off as a bridle and bit appeared on her head. Her voice rose to a high-pitched garble as the wizards broke out into laughter.

Bill placed his wand back in his sleeve not bothering to hide the movement; when Albus looked at him, he said "What?" in an innocent voice. With a grin he continued, "If it looks like a horse, acts like an ass and won't stop braying then it needs a little control." The twins were rolling on the floor howling with laughter.

Snape was trying to contain his own laughter it would not do much for his image if he lost any more control. Maybe he needed to re-evaluate his opinions of the Weasleys. Nah, why change attitudes now. He did wish that Albus would give him back his wand though.

Albus waited for everybody to settle down then resumed his speech. "With your failure to offer a safe home for your nephew you relinquish all protections on this house. This includes the wards to prevent attacks from Muggles." At the surprised looks from the Dursleys he smiled grimly, "Oh yes we not only protected you from wizards attack but from danger from Muggles as well. Now you are on your own. Your sentence is two hrs a day for three months. In the event of your having another child tests will be run and if the child tests positive for magic then you will lose any rights to the child."

Ignoring her attempts at speech, he turned to Vernon Dursley who glared back at him but did not speak. "You have been judged and found guilty of crimes against a Wizard. For your punishment, you will be placed under _Verbero Haud Vestigium_. (To Lash With No Mark) Severus will begin with 20 lashes then all of those gathered here today may apply up to 10 lashes each then Severus will finish with 20 lashes. You will then have the curse _Memoria ut Memoria_ (Memory to Memory) placed on you for 2 hrs a day for 1 year. You forfeit any right to protection for yourself or your family." Dumbledore turned to Snape then halted and returning his gaze to Vernon he gestured to his hands and they were immediately healed. "That was not part of the punishment so lets get rid of that sorry I cannot do anything for the pain that will go away in time."

Handing Snape his wand he said, "I believe we can continue with just those individuals in this room. If you don't mind Severus you may begin."

With a truly evil smirk, Snape stood up and accepting his wand pointed at Vernon Dursley and spoke the spell. Vernon suddenly stiffened in his chair, his back arching, his head thrown back screaming as his face contorted in a grimace of pain. While Snape did not mind the screaming, he decided a silencing spell was needed. One by one, the others took their turn, their faces grim with resolve.

Alex stood by watching and saying nothing, unsure if he agreed with what was happening but knowing that in fact it was deserved. This went against all the rules but damn it felt good to know that for once the punishment fit the crime. Suddenly realizing that the headmaster was staring at him he asked politely "Yes sir was there something you needed."

Dumbledore looked Alex over carefully, "I was wondering if you are okay with all that is happening here today. I know that you are not usually involved in our world and some of what we do is different from what Muggles would do. If you prefer I can erase all memory of what is occurring in this house."

Startled Alex took a step back instinctively, "no sir, I like my memories just fine the way they are."

"Very well, we are ready to begin the memory curse and then we will be leaving with Harry. I am sure that Miss Granger and her mother will be returning with us so you may leave at any time. They will be safe with us. Do not worry about the Dursleys remembering you were here and making trouble I will take care of that memory. There is something that I wish to discuss with you at a later time if that is okay with you."

Alex smiled and held out his hand, "Just let Hermione know whenever you need to talk to me and I will be ready. I only wished we could have met under happier circumstance. I will be seeing you again, soon I hope."

Ron moved up and held out his hand, "Thanks mate for everything and um, I'm sorry about, you know the whole stair thing." By the time he finished speaking his face was blazing red.

Alex just laughed, "No hard feelings, you were trying to defend a friend so it's okay. I don't want to disturb Hermione so let her and her mom know that I will see them later."

Snape watched as the Muggle left the room without a glance at the unconscious Dursley. Turning to Dumbledore, he lifted an eyebrow inquiringly and at Dumbledore's nod gestured to Bill to follow him to Harry's room.

tbc


	8. Hermione has questions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames please.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

AN: Sorry for the delay. Hopefully when finals are over I can start updating regularly again. I have once again managed to get 2 chapters ahead and plan to stay that way. Thank you everybody that has left a review.

Chapter 8 Hermione asks questions

Hermione watched as Madame Pomfrey gave Harry several potions. He already looked better then again anything was an improvement she thought. His eyes were clear if sad and he seemed more alert. She tried not to smile as the nurse scolded him about staying in bed. She knew how hard that was going to be; you would think that after all this time Madame Pomfrey would learn how much Harry hated being sick. Hermione wondered if Professor Lupin could show her a spell to tie him to the bed, of course she could always ask Professor Snape, he would love an excuse to inconvenience a student. She was going to talk to her mother about staying with Harry after they left here. She knew that he would need someone to talk to about what had happened.

Heaving a deep sigh, she continued to watch Madame Pomfrey fuss around Harry. She knew that Dumbledore was questioning the Dursleys now and was a little ticked that she could not be there. She wondered why Ron was able to go with Dumbledore to sit in on the punishment of the Dursleys and she did not. If she ever found out that she could not be in on it because she was female heads were going to roll. After all, she was just as good a friend as Ron was even if she was female. She must have been thinking longer then she thought when she realised that Madame Pomfrey was replacing her items back into her valise.

After she left the room, Hermione turned to Harry studying him wondering what he was thinking of as she watched his face go through a variety of expressions. Finally he raised his head to look into her eyes and pasted on the most obviously false smile she had ever seen and said "Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?"

When she realised what he said she felt her jaw drop. Shaking her head she moved closer to the bed and said in a quiet voice, "Would you repeat that please." Before Harry could respond, she held up her hand and said, "On second thought don't repeat that." Hermione stared at him for several minutes until Harry started squirming uncomfortably under her assessing gaze. Nodding her head as if she had come to a decision she sank into the chair at the side of the bed sitting up straight, folded her arms across her chest, and set her face in an uncanny imitation of Snape. "Harry you are one of my best friends and I love you dearly so believe me when I say you are in deep, deep trouble right now. You do not want to piss me off here. I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to give me honest answers or I will go straight to Dumbledore to request some Veritaserum. Trust me at this point he will give me permission to use it."

Harry nodded without saying anything knowing that when Hermione was on a roll there was no stopping her. In an odd way that was very reassuring for him; it meant that she considered him a friend and her affection for him was evident in the way she glared at him without her even saying anything.

"How long has this been going on Harry?" before he could say anything she added "And don't you dare insult my intelligence by asking me what do I mean" she snapped.

Harry stared down at his clasped hands wondering what to say, no matter what he said he had a feeling it was going to be the wrong answer. Wondering if he could evade answering he looked up and catching the way she was staring decided it would be better to answer. "Since I can remember but it wasn't this bad until this summer."

Taking a deep breath Hermione spoke in a steady voice "Why didn't you ever say anything to me, Ron, Dumbledore, somebody, anybody? Did you think we wouldn't believe you?"

Harry did not speak just stared down at his hands not sure what to say. There was so much running through his mind he still was not sure how she would see him if she knew the truth. He did not think he could bear pity. He tried explaining knowing that he "There are others that are worse off then me, it wasn't that bad really. I did not want to be seen as a whiner or worse weak, besides I figured it would make me stronger. It was not as if I could be moved from here, Dumbledore pointed it out the last time I asked. I thought I could handle it before it got to bad." So far so good then, he added, "I just didn't see the need to burden my friends with something so unimportant."

'Whoops wrong thing to say' he thought when he saw how red Hermione's face got. He knew that look, guess he did not have to worry about her feeling sorry for him because from all appearances she was going to kill him first.

"Harold James Potter if you were not injured I would kill you myself right this minute. How dare you assume that your friends would consider your problems a burden in any way?" At this point Hermione was up on her feet and pacing the room waving her hands in the air violently she continued to rant. "How could you go through this kind of abuse every summer and not say anything to Ron or me. I thought we were supposed to be your best friends. Best friends take care of each other no matter what. If it had been me or Ron in this position you would have been there for us in flash. What about all the trouble we have gotten into over the years? Didn't we go through the Department of Mysteries together? Haven't we tackled every challenge of the past five years together? You must not think much of us as friends if you thought we wouldn't care about something like this."

Harry interrupted her leaning forward in the bed with a strained look on his face, "Mione, that's not it, you and Ron mean the world to me. You and the Weasleys are my family, one that I chose and I never want to lose that!"

"So you don't tell us someone is hurting you! What kind of logic is that?"

"Mione I did not want you guys to think less of me. I am supposed to be wizard I should be able to prevent things like this. Besides I wasn't sure if you guys would …," at this point Harry decided that maybe he should keep his mouth shut.

"Did you really think we would not believe you; that we would not want to fix it somehow; that we would really think any less of you?" Hermione paused and stared at him in sudden comprehension, "Tell me you did not think that you deserved this in some way!"

Harry flinched slightly and stared back down at his hands not wanting to meet Hermione's eyes. 'Damn,' he thought 'how do I get myself into these situations? How do I make her understand?' he realised that she was speaking to him again.

"Harry, I know that you have been through a lot," here Hermione paused to take a calming breath as she eased herself back into the chair. "And I know that this is not the time to get into all of what exactly was going through your mind but you need to understand one thing right now and that is that no one deserves this kind of treatment, ever and I am going to repeat that everyday until it sinks into that hard head of yours."

Harry smiled at her glad she was his friend.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger came in to the room. Molly hurried over to Harry and sitting on the bed pulled him into a deep hug. She could feel his body begin trembling then his arms went around her and he began to cry quietly.

Elizabeth Granger looked at her daughter and taking in the strained look on her face pulled her into a hug. Hermione leaned against her mother as she watched Mrs. Weasley comforting Harry. How did life get so complicated she wondered? Hearing Mrs. Weasley's voice, she turned her attention back to the bed.

"It's alright love," she crooned to Harry while stroking his hair, "it's over now, and you are never coming back to the house again. I promise." Molly continued in this vein for a while soothing Harry as she would one of children when they awoke from nightmares. When she felt Harry grow calmer, she eased him back onto the bed and smiled down at him. "Now we need to get you packed so you tell us what belongs to you and the three of us will get you ready to leave."

Bill stopped Snape from entering the room with a hand on his arm, "I have a question Severus."

Snape stopped and looked at him with his usual mask on.

"I have known you for several years now both at school and with the order and I have never seen you lose control like you did with that Muggle. What's going on Severus and what does it have to do with Harry?"

"Why do you assume something is going on and why bring Potter into this?" Snape countered 'Just his luck an observant Weasley, what were the odds on that?' wondering what Bill had seen.

Bill snorted, "Look Severus I know your opinion of my family, and you really need to get over it. I am a cursebreaker one of the best in the business and I notice things that slip by most people. I was watching you in there and I know there is something going on here. There is something different about you." Bill stared at Snape for a moment and then with a small smile said, "I wonder what would happen if I went in there and shot a curse at Harry."

Severus could not prevent his wand hand from twitching even though he exerted his full control. He knew that he had underestimated the other man something he rarely did. He wondered just how many more people were going to be involved in his affairs. He was sure that it was all Potter's fault somehow. He had been just fine until he came into this house now here he was bound to that, that, _Boy Who Keeps Getting On My Nerves_. The Headmaster, the blasted wolf, and Poppy were already looking over his shoulder now here was another one. 'Why me I just wanted to brew some potions today not change my life. If I can't hide this bond from a Weasley how in blazes am I going to deal with The Dark Lord?'

The small voice in his head chose that moment to pipe up 'What about Harry? Are you going to hide from him also? You know you do not want to, especially now.'

Severus gritted his teeth wondering if this was what it was like to go insane. Looking at Bill, he said "Well are you finished? I would like to leave this house sometime today."

Bill smiled "After you," and as Snape moved forward continued, "I will figure it out you know just wait!"

Snape opened the door ignoring the comment and entered the room.

Sitting up in bed Harry told the women where to find his few belongings; he really did not have much. The only thinks of real value to him were his Firebolt, photo album, cloak, mirror, and wand. The ratty clothes raised some eyebrows from the women but no comments. As they were finishing the door opened and Snape and Bill Weasley walked into the room. Harry lost his shy smile and looked back down at his hands not wanting to face the two men.

tbc


	9. Leaving the Dursleys

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames please.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 9 Leaving the Dursleys

Bill smiled at his mom and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and gave Harry an assessing look, "Hi Harry, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances but I am glad to see you looking okay. I just need to perform a couple of spells and then we can move you out of here. You will be going to headquarters for the rest of the summer along with Remus and my family."

Harry who had been watching his hands throughout the Bill's conversation looked up, his face calm. "What kind of spells" Harry asked warily. He wondered what had happened with Dursley's but did not feel like asking.

Snape watched as Harry donned a mask, a mask that was much like Snape's own. Snape recognized it at once. He had only seen the fool Gryffindor wearing it for most of the previous months. Snape wondered how he had learned to conceal his true self and when exactly he had started to wear a mask like that. With a casual look around, he realised that nobody had noticed the change. Hell, he thought the others were smiling at Potter as if glad to see him looking normal. Why had none noticed that they were not seeing the real Potter? For that matter, why had not he notice something was different about the young man?

**>>Because that would have meant he was important to you >>** said the small voice. Snape snarled inwardly and the voice shut up. He was beginning to realize that it was not his own conscience (or reasonable facsimile thereof) talking to him but an outside voice. 'As soon as we are back at Hogwart's' he thought to the voice, 'I intend to find out exactly who you are'. The voice did not answer but Snape thought he felt a hint of smugness come through. Ignoring that emotion, he focused back in on the conversation.

"Nothing of major importance; _you_ won't feel a thing I promise" Bill smiled down at the teen.

Severus snorted but subsided when Bill turned to glare at him. 'You would think someone would realise that if you told the brat the truth the first time then he would not go out of his way to get into trouble.' He thought watching as Harry looked from Bill to him and back again. He could feel the bond tugging at him as he felt the young man's confusion, "damnit not now."

Harry looked at Bill's innocent face and wondered when he had become less trusting. Looking at Snape's face, he caught the smirk he was hiding and wondered why he suddenly trusted someone who from all intents despised him. He could feel something tugging at his mind but was not sure what it was, 'Oh well' he thought 'what else is new.'

Hermione decided that Harry could use some back up and interrupted them "What kind of spells?"

Mrs. Weasley turned to her "Now dear I am sure that Bill knows what he is doing so why don't we just…"

Hermione once again interrupted "Mrs. Weasley I am sure that Bill knows what he is doing but I believe that Harry would feel more comfortable if he knew what spell was being cast and why. We are not children anymore you know. While I know that we are not exactly adults in the eyes of the world, we will be shortly when we all turn sixteen. The three of us have gone through much more then your average teenager. Harry has probably gone through more then your average adult. If you want to keep us safe then stop hiding things from us and start treating us as if we might actually have a brain." This was said with a pointed look at Snape. Hermione looked over at Harry who nodded for her to continue. "Given all that Harry has gone through is it so hard to believe that he wants to know what a spell is before it is cast on him."

The others looked at each other with understanding. Snape chose that moment to speak up "The punishment for the Dursley's has been decided." Everyone turned to look at him and there was a frown on Bill's face. Snape smirked at him and continued speaking wondering when he had become the reasonable one of the group. Oh the horrors. "One aspect of this punishment is that they will have to relive the emotional and physical pain they have inflicted on Mr. Potter. This spell will link the pain to them for the duration of their punishment. Mr. Potter however will not have to relive those moments nor will he have any knowledge of the transfer." Noticing a scared look from Potter he continued, "They will only feel the pain not the thoughts of the individual." He saw Potter relax again. "Now if we may continue I for one would like to leave this hell hole."

With another frown at Snape Bill looked at Harry who nodded for him to proceed. "Harry you may feel a little dizzy so I need you to lie flat on the bed." As Harry got into position Bill continued speaking, "you are going to see a light coming from you to my wand and that is perfectly normal and nothing to worry about. Ready?" As Bill uttered the spell there was not a sound in the room. Soon Harry was enveloped in a bubble of light that formed a stream to Bill's wand. Hermione peered interestingly at the spell trying to memorize it while the others just waited. Finally, with a nod, Bill stopped chanting and the glow faded.

Harry spoke up "Is that it?" Harry felt like he was running a light fever but was not dizzy. Suddenly he realised that he was looking at Snape for an answer and moved his attention back to Bill. 'What was wrong with him? If he did not watch himself, Snape was going to find out he had a crush on him. He could not let that happen. Concentrate, I just need to concentrate. I hid this for year I can keep on hiding it.'

Bill nodded to Harry before giving a quick look at Snape who was watching him with that blank expression again but his eyes were almost glowing with anger. He knew, Bill thought, somehow he knew what that light meant. Bill gave a quiet goodbye to the others and left the room heading back to the Dursleys. What he had not mentioned to anyone was that the brighter the light the more intense the emotion behind it. That light had been almost blinding. He wished that Snape had succeeded in killing that fat Muggle and was pretty sure that Snape planned to do something about that just from the look on his face now. He for one intended to look the other way and make damn sure that the rest of the family followed along.

Snape opened his mouth to speak but the door opened and Dumbledore and Pomfrey walked in to the room. The headmaster moved over to the bed and with a smile at Harry spoke quietly. "Well my boy you are looking much better. I believe that it is time to remove you from here so with your permission" here he paused waiting for a nod from Harry before continuing, "Severus if you would be so kind as to assist Harry up I will make a portkey to take both of you to headquarters. Harry you will be staying there from now on during summers and holidays, Remus will be living there and when he has to be gone on assignment Professor Snape will be staying with you. Molly, Arthur and the rest of their family will also be visiting as well as Miss Granger and her family. This way they are all protected against attacks from Deatheaters."

Molly interrupted with a sideways look at Snape who was furious and not hiding it well. "Albus I believe that it would be better if I accompanied Harry back to headquarters. We have all his things packed and…"

"No Molly, the portkey will be taking them just outside the wards and if there is any danger then Severus is the best protection we can provide. Severus the house elves have prepared the room next to yours so that you will be able to monitor his health for the next few weeks. If you are ready we can proceed." Dumbledore said all this with a decided twinkle in his eyes.

Snape was furious he knew what the old fool was up to even if no one else did. One of these days, he was going to hex that man if he did not stop meddling into his affairs. 'Protection my arse' he thought, 'Albus is trying to get me to spend time with the little horror so he can see what type of bond forms. If I have any say in the matter, it is going to comrade-in-arms. I am not the father figure type and never intend to be either. As for the last option, there is not a chance in hell that I intend for that to happen. I am not one of those wizards that take great delight in taking a partner that has just reached the age of consent. I know it is the done thing for pure bloods to pick a young spouse. I can hear my father now, _you have to know when to select a certain type of spouse, the young ones are best for second or third marriages. They are trainable and are easily satisfied with baubles. Get a couple of extra heirs, you should have at least one from the first one, then pack them off to the country_. Never, Never, Never, I do not even like the fool Gryffindor.'

**>>I believe that protesting too much Severus. Do not think I have not noticed the sly glances this year. He is just your type tall, slender, sleek muscles, dark hair, and courage enough to stand up to you when you are wrong. He turns 16 soon and there are no school rules against it. You have noticed that he has been watching you lately, the shy looks when he thinks no one is watching, and the blushes. You cannot lie to me you know.>>**

'Most teens develop crushes at one point or another. Usually it is on each other occasionally it is on a teacher. I would be blind not to notice it but I am not a monster and I will not take advantage of a child. Now shut up already, I have work still to do.' Snape fumed inwardly, as soon as he had some time he was going to find the source of that voice and hex into next year.

The voice sounded serious now where it had sounded playful before,**>>** **you are not a monster Severus; there is nothing wrong with noticing the young man. He is not a boy and has not been one for a long time. You know that, you know what he has been through, more then any person should ever have to go through. The two of you are alike in many ways perhaps that is why you bond so nicely together.>>**

Snape snorted then looked up as he realised that the others were watching him. Raising one eyebrow in an inquisitive manner, he looked at the headmaster.

Dumbledore only smiles "if you are back with us my boy I have the portkey ready for you." He held out a teacup and gesture to Harry to join them. With a shrug, Harry eased off the bed now clad in worn jeans and a tattered sweatshirt. He swayed a little and Severus found himself holding out his hand and grasping Harry's shoulder in a firm but comfortable grip. Pulling Harry towards him, he stood behind the younger man with his arm around his shoulders then stretched out his other hand to the portkey. Just as suddenly as that, they were in the alley behind number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry was shaking in his grip then slid slowly to the ground.

Tbc


	10. Clean up is a messy business

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames please.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 10 Cleanup is a messy business

Dumbledore hid a smile as he saw the looks that Severus was giving him. He made the portkey while Pomfrey helped Harry dress. Yes, he was sure that Severus knew exactly what he was doing; it had been a long time since he had fooled his potions master. By forcing him to take Harry to headquarters, he was ensuring that the bond got as much exposure as possible. As they disappeared from sight, Dumbledore could not prevent the small smile from appearing. He had a good idea of what Severus had been thinking while lost in thought and he intended to do everything in his power to make sure that his favourite two boys were happy at last. They were similar in many ways and should balance each other well. Severus' logical and devious mind would offset Harrys' impulsive generous nature. They would make a formidable team once they learned to work together.

"Miss Granger would you collect Harry's owl and any other items that he has here and place everything together downstairs in preparation for leaving." Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked over at the headmaster, 'He is up to something I am sure of it. Why did he insist on Professor Snape being the one to take Harry? I need to talk to Ron.' With a smile, she said she would do it right away and levitating the trunk with Hedwig on her shoulder she left the room headed for the living room downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley waited for Hermione to leave the room before glaring at the headmaster, "Okay Albus just what is going on here? You know that Severus and Harry do not get along and I am perfectly capable of defending Harry in the short distance from the alley to the front door. Or you could have sent Remus which actually would have been the best thing." Mrs Granger did not say anything but nodded when Mrs. Weasley finished speaking. Both women looked at the headmaster waiting for an answer. Madame Pomfrey did not say anything because she had a good idea of what he was up to having heard the Wizard Promise. She could not wait until she got back to school to tell Minerva.

"Now Ladies, you know that I only have the best of intentions towards Harry." Dumbledore said sidestepping the question entirely. "Molly if you and Mrs. Granger…"

"Elizabeth please headmaster, since I am sure that we will become much better acquainted over the next couple of years." Mrs. Granger said with a smile. 'So this is what Hermione was talking about when she said that he was a deviously kind man' she thought.

"Elizabeth then, if you have no objections we will be portkeying directly to Number 12 from here. I have already sent the young man you came with on his way so there is nothing to worry about. I would like to have you and your husband staying there as well as Hermione, the Weasley twins would be pleased I am sure to take you to your place of business and back." This last was said with a sidelong look at Molly who snorted but did not reply. "Poppy if you would make a last check on the Dursleys I will be along shortly. Ladies if you will wait with Hermione the others will be joining you shortly." With once of his twinkling smiles he ushered the women out of the room. At the door, he turned and with out bothering to use his wand said "Finite Incantatum" and the room returned to its normal shabby state.

Looking around with sadness evident in his eyes, he wondered how he could have made so many mistakes. "Merlin help me" he sighed, "I am so sorry Harry and I promise I will make it up to you. You deserve to have someone in your life that will give you everything you have missed and I know that Severus is that person. I swear I will do everything in my power to aid the two of you. Severus deserves happiness as much as you do." Shaking his head slowly while making a dozen plans in his head, he left the room softly closing the door behind him.

Bill entered the bedroom and interrupted the game of transfiguring the room that was going on. The twins seemed to be on one team; Remus, Ron, and his dad were the other team and they were taking turns at changing the items in the room. The stranger the change the more points that team received. Now, the room was the dungeon from hell with chains hanging from the ceiling, with weird implements coming from the walls. That is if dungeons were purple and red with a lime green something growing in the corners. A cold draft, well more like a cold breeze, was blowing through the room and there was what sounded like toads and owls with an attitude all around them. There was even a black imp with red horns flying around the room. Petunia and Dudley were still bound to the chairs and watching everything with a look of horrified fascination. Vernon was only semiconscious in his chair Bill was pleased to note. He wondered idly what Severus had planned for these Muggles. He knew it should be interesting no matter what he chose.

Remus turned when he heard the door open and watched Bill walk into the room. He did not bother to hide his grin when he saw the look of shock on Bill's face. Looking around he decided that maybe they had been a little carried away but it was really all the twins fault. Okay the flying imp was his idea, and the red colour was Ron's notion to brighten up the place and maybe Arthur had gotten a little carried away with the cold drafts but the rest was definitely the twins fault.

Bill looked at his dad who was busy transfiguring a footstool into something small and hairy, "Dad I hate to interrupt your er…, whatever it is you're doing but I need to finish up so we can leave this place."

Arthur just smiled; you could see where the twins got their mischievous streak from, and said, "We were just waiting for you to get back Bill."

Ron interrupted, "How's Harry? Is he doing better? What…" stopping abruptly when Fred hit him on the back of the head. He glared at his brother "What?"

"If you let Bill talk maybe we could find out something, ever think of that Ronnikins." George asked with a smirk.

Bill laughed as the others gathered round him, "Relax Ron, Harry is looking good from what I saw and mom, Mrs. Granger, and Hermione were with him."

"Did you get what you needed for the spell?" Remus asked quietly.

At this, the others sobered up and watched Bill closely; he nodded and stood in front of Dudley. Petunia opened her mouth to protest but the bit in her mouth kept her from making any sense. With a muttered phrase, a light began to flow from his wand to Dudley's head. Suddenly he stiffened his back arched in pain but no sounds came out of his mouth. Bill continued as if nothing had happened ending the spell with a sudden twist of the wand that cut off the light. Moving over to Petunia, he performed the same manoeuvre with the same results. When he moved to Vernon he halted and spoke to Remus "we need Poppy here to make sure that he is recovered enough to receive the spell or it could kill him".

"So what," Remus growled, "it's not like he doesn't deserve it anyway."

Surprisingly it was Arthur, quiet, sensible, Arthur that answered him "Because death would be too easy for him. He deserves so much more don't you think."

Remus nodded and went to get Madame Pomfrey. Looking around Bill said, "You might want to change things back before Albus gets here since I don't think we are supposed to leave any evidence behind."

The boys groaned but began to change the room back. Remus and Madame Pomfrey came into the room and walked over to Vernon who was still semiconscious. Petunia and Dudley were stiff in their chairs eyes wide open but unseeing, mouths slack with drool dripping from Dudley's mouth. Pulling her wand Madame Pomfrey, examined Vernon, and then fishing around in her bag pulled out two vials of liquid. Pulling his head back, she poured them both down his throat.

"There," she said, "that should do it, it's a good thing you waited for me his heart wouldn't have stood much more. The potions I gave him will strengthen his heart and other internal organs." With, for her, a wicked smile she continued, "Unfortunately you can't take any pain potions with it because it will counter the effect. You may continue Bill."

Bill once again pointed his wand and watched as the light flowed over Vernon, who arched in pain his mouth open in a silent scream.

Remus watched and could not help but feel a surge of satisfaction at the sight of that ugly Muggles pain. Once he had Harry settled at headquarters, and things had died down a little he intended to return here. That bastard had dared to lay hands on Lily and James's son and he was going to pay. Maybe he should show up on the next full moon he could terrorise that tub of lard maybe give him the heart attack he deserves. He wondered if Peeves would hire out his services for a fortnight or maybe Moaning Myrtle. With a start, he heard the door open and turned to face the Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked into the room and looked around curiously. The twins and Ron had started to put things back the way they were but there was still the odd chain hanging around and the imp was still flying around the room only now he was red with green horns. The twins and Ron looked so innocent that it was obvious who was guilty, Dumbledore decided to ignore the state of the room and looked at Bill with an arched brow. Bill nodded and moved over to the door along with Arthur and Remus. Dumbledore faced the Dursley's forms still bound to the chair and with a wave of wand released the bindings. Vernon and Petunia were floated over to the beds and placed on them Dudley disappeared with a small pop and the others assumed that he was sent to his room.

Turning to the others Dumbledore gestured to the door, "if you gentlemen will join the ladies downstairs then we will prepare to go to headquarters." Holding up his hand to stop Remus "Harry has already left, I just need to perform a memory modification and we will leave." Turning to the beds as the others filed out of the room, he murmured "Obliviate Memorialis Alex". With a look around the room, he turned to leave stopped and pointing at the chains banished them from the ceiling. He looked at the imp then without changing expression put his wand away and left the room closing the door firmly behind him. After taking care of Dudley's memory of Alex, he went down to the living room where the others were gathered. Taking a cushion, he turned it into a portkey and without a sound Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger disappeared from sight. Immediately the others began to Apparate out of the room until soon there was not a single wizard left at Number 4 Privet Drive, at least for the time being.

tbc


	11. Back at headquarters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames please.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 11 Back at Headquarters

Snape cursed under his breath as he went to his knees in his attempt to keep the fool Gryffindor from hitting the ground with his head. He cradled Potter in his arms as he rose to his feet. He looked down into the pale face cradled against his shoulder, his features drawn with pain, his mask gone; he no longer looked like a 16-year-old teenager. Instead, he reminded Snape of the way that cursed mutt had looked upon escaping Azkaban. "Those bastards will pay, I swear", he said in a low whisper. He would not kill them because Albus had made him promise when he gave him back his wand but that was all he promised. Adjusting his hold on the boy, he pulled his wand and muttered a "See Me Not" spell. Tucking his wand back in his sleeve he headed out of the alley onto Grimmauld Place. As he walked up to the house, he considered what he should do with the boy. He would have to do some research and find out if the bond worked both ways. If it did, he was dead, might as well tell Albus to Avada Kedavra him now, and save the Dark Lord the trouble. The brat got into enough trouble on his own initiative; if he felt his evil potion masters emotions or thought he had to help him in any way there was not telling how much damage he would cause.

_Now why would think that? Moreover, it does work both ways, he already feels trust in you so the bond is reinforcing those feelings. The Wizards Oath only determines how **you** feel towards the one you swear fealty to; it does not determine the other person's feelings. What it does do is open the door to deeper feelings. How that person decides to respond is entirely up to them. You already had deeper feelings for this young man even if you have refused to acknowledge them. _

'I see you're back again, don't you have anything better to do then listen in on private thoughts?' Snape grumbled as he opened the door to Number 12. Entering the ante way he headed for the stairs.

The house seemed quiet now instead of gloomy with much of the massive furnishings gone and what was left was transfigured into a lighter style. The wood was changed from black mahogany to a rich cherry finish and the walls in the main areas were repainted in a light steel grey that seemed to reflect the light. The stairs had also undergone some transfiguration; they were now decorated with ornate spindles with a light cherry finish, the handrail was polished, and at either end was the figure of a crouching lion. The carpet was a rich blue that enhanced the walls and made the rooms seem more open. At the head of the stairs, he turned to the right where his rooms were located and opened the door next to his. As he entered, the room there was a pop and a house elf appeared over the bed. It was not Kreacher, he had met his death at the hands of a grieving werewolf, this was Dobby, and when he saw what or rather whom Snape was carrying he went into action.

The comforter and sheets slid down the bed as Snape carefully laid his burden down. With a snap of Dobby's fingers, Harry's clothes were changed into red and gold pyjamas. Snape looked at the house elf and snapped, "Go to my room and bring me a vial of painkiller, and the rack of healing potions stored on the third shelf near the door," with a nod, Dobby disappeared. Snape stare at Harry for few minutes then pulled his wand and pointing at Harry murmured "Enervate".

Harry opened his eyes staring confusedly around; he did not recognize the room. 'Oh yeah,' he thought, 'I was being sent back to Grimmauld Place with Snape. We portkeyed then everything got fuzzy.' He vaguely remembered being held in a strong grip clasped tight against a warm hard chest. Looking around he was startled to see that he was not alone. He blushed when he saw Snape, an eyebrow arched inquisitively with his arms crossed over his chest standing next to his bed, 'Okay,' he thought blushing even harder, 'Well that explained the hard chest, Merlin who knew that Snape was so strong.' Taking a deep breath hoping that the blush would subside asked politely, "Sir, what happened?"

Snape smirked at the sight of the blush, 'Uh huh just what caused that? I wonder just how far that blush goes anyway. And he does look cute when he is that colour, must try that again.' He managed to stifle a groan, 'I did not just think Potter was cute, I never think anything is cute. Somebody kill me now please!'

"Well Potter, you fainted, forcing me to have to carry you, at great inconvenience to myself. This will be your room for the duration of your stay. My room is next door and I do not expect to be disturbed unless there is a problem. I will be monitoring your activities for the time being. You will be confined to bed rest for the next three weeks…"

"Three weeks! Madame Pomfrey said one week only." Harry protested sitting up abruptly then falling back down onto the pillow just as quickly when a wave of dizziness passed over him.

Snape gave him an evil smirk and Harry had to squash down the urge to hex the bastard, "As I was saying before I was interrupted Mr. Potter, it is obvious that you are much weaker then was first anticipated. Therefore, it is my decision that you will remain on bed rest the entire three weeks at which time you will be re-evaluated. If you try to leave the bedroom, as I am sure that you will attempt to do, there will be dire consequences."

At that point, Dobby pooped back into the room with the potions; setting them on the nightstand, he flung himself at Harry squealing with delight. "Harry Potter is here! Dobby has missed Harry Potter Sir. Is Harry Potter okay, does he need anything, Dobby will get anything…" at this point Harry managed to get a hand over Dobby's mouth.

"Hi Dobby, it's good to see you too, and no I do not need anything right now."

Severus looked at the house elf, "Yes Mr. Potter does need something. Fetch him a bowl of clear broth and some dark bread. He can have some herbal tea or pumpkin juice, no regular tea, coffee, or sugary snacks of any kind. I will inform you later of what he can have for his meals and snacks and you are to make sure that he eats as much as he can of everything he is given. Start him off with small servings and gradually increase them as his appetite grows. Mr. Potter is not to leave this room for any reason short of the building being under direct attack. Is that clear to both of you?" The last was said with a glare at Dobby who nodded understanding so hard that his ears flapped as if they were caught in a strong breeze.

With a glare at both of them Snape swept from the room before Harry could open his mouth to protest. With the door closed behind him Snape slumped back against the door for a minute trembling slightly then with a determined look on his face went into his room and slammed the door cursing under his breath about damned Gryffindors and meddling old coots.

The alley was suddenly crowded with people as first Ron, Hermione and her mother appeared holding onto a cushion. Then Remus, Molly, Bill, and the twins Apparated in behind them, Hermione looked around then asked where the others were, as they did not appear.

"The headmaster and Madame Pomfrey went back to the school and will return later; Arthur had to go to the ministry" Remus replied leading the others out of the alley and into headquarters. As they approached the house, he handed Mrs. Granger a slip of paper, "This is from Albus, you need to read and memorize it, this is the only way you will be able to enter headquarters."

After staring at the paper for a minute, she dropped it with a small gasp when the paper burst into flames. Remus just patted her on the shoulder and gestured to the now visible doorway of #12 Grimmauld Place

They entered #12 and Hermione could not believe the changes. "Wow I can't believe this is the same place. You guys did a great job."

Remus was not paying attention to the others he wanted to see Harry and he wanted to talk to Snape and find out what the hell was going on between the two of them. He headed for Snape's room first, as he got closer he heard someone banging on the door to the left of Snape's. "Who's there? Is something wrong?" he asked pausing at the door.

"It's me Harry, is that you Remus? Can you open the door, Snape locked me in here." Harry yelled faintly from the other side of the door.

Remus pulled his wand "Alohomora" he said pointing at the door.

"I tried that it didn't work." Harry yelled in exasperation from behind the door. By this time, the others had arrived in the hall. Everybody began shouting out suggestions and spells to use to open the door.

Suddenly the next door opened and Snape stood framed in the doorway. The voices died down as they saw the look on his face. He hissed at them, "The next person that yells gets to clean cauldrons for a week with no magic I don't care who you are."

The twins, Hermione and Ron took a step back involuntarily, while Bill, Remus and Molly looked at each other, Mrs. Granger just watched everything with an amused look on her face.

"Now what seems to be the problem," he asked getting better control of his emotions. For some reason they were going from one extreme to another and he had a sinking feeling that it was due to what Harry was feeling at that moment. He was going to have to find a way to block it out somehow.

Remus spoke up with a slight growl in his voice, "Why is Harry locked in his room? And why can't we enter?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake," he exclaimed pushing through the others to reach the door. Banging on the door, he yelled, "Potter get back into bed, NOW!"

"I am in bed!" Harry yelled muttering under his breath about greasy bastards.

Severus tried the handle, which was still locked. "You are not in bed, now get there before I loose my temper," with a final mutter from inside the door suddenly opened. Stepping into the room followed by the others, he moved over to the bed. Harry was sitting on the bed still in pyjamas his face flushed and sweating. With a muttered oath, Severus picked up one of the potion vials and poured some into a cup. Thrusting it at Harry, he waited for him to take it.

Harry looked at it then glared at him, "it's not going to put me to sleep, or something is it?"

"No you foolish boy, it is to undo the damage you caused by disobeying my orders and getting out of bed. Now shut up and drink before you collapse again and this time I will let you lie on the floor."

Harry did not say anything but took the cup and drank the potion down. He knew he should be angry but he rather liked the fact that Snape had not changed the way he treated him. Snape had seen him at his worst but did not seem to care. He had been afraid of pity the most and he could see that was not something he was going to be getting from his potions master.

The others in the room especially Molly protested but shut up at a glare from Snape. After taking the cup back he said, "Need I remind you Potter that you are confined to bed for three weeks," glaring around at the renewed muttering he silenced them with another look. "As long as you are in that bed the door will open with no problem. When you are not in the bed it will immediately lock and will not reopen until you get back into bed." Seeing the look between the three Gryffindors, he added, "Moreover, it will not be fooled by having someone else in the bed or putting something in the doorway to block the door. So I suggest you resign yourself to some rest, as for you two," here he glared at Hermione and Ron, "I would suggest you entertain him but refrain from encouraging his more obvious attempts to do damage by getting out of that bed." With a final glare around the room, he began to leave, pausing at the doorway he turned, "Dobby".

With a pop the house-elf appeared, "Yes sir, Professor Snape sir, you needs something?"

"Yes regardless of what the young idiots order remember what I told you Potter could and could not have and make sure that he does not get any of that other stuff. Understood?"

"Yes sir, Sir can count on me to take good care of Harry Potter."

With a final sniff, Snape swept out the room slamming the door behind him. The others gathered around the bed looked at the closed door then back to Harry. Harry was sitting with his back against the headboard, arms crossed in front of him and a scowl on his face. All of a sudden, Ron burst into laughter when the others looked at him in shock he blurted out over the laughter, "When Madame Pomfrey finds out about this method of keeping Harry in bed, she going to use it next time both on him and everyone else that needs to stay in bed including the greasy git himself." At this, the rest of the group except for Harry burst into laughter.

Outwardly, Harry kept the scowl on his face while inside he was smirking. He had overheard Madame Pomfrey going on about how Snape refused to stay in the hospital wing when he was hurt. He could not wait to see the look on his face the first time he tried to leave his bed with that spell in place.

The others had calmed down and seeing that Harry was comfortable Molly Weasley took Mrs.Granger to where her and her husband's room would be located. Seeing that Remus wanted to talk to Harry, Bill, Ron and Hermione and the twins left the room with assurances that they would be back later to visit.

Remus pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. He looked around the room not sure what to say. Looking back the young man in the bed, he cleared his throat, "How are you feeling Harry?" he asked quietly

tbc


	12. Conversations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames please.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 12

Harry was not sure what to say, he knew that this talk was inevitable and that he would probably be having it with everybody eventually. 'Maybe he should just gather them all together and have it only once', he thought resignedly. Ever since opening his eyes and seeing Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape standing next to his bed he had been explaining his actions. It had not gotten any easier to find the right words.

He knew that Lupin wanted an explanation just as Hermione and Dumbledore had but did not know what to say. How do you explain to someone you admire that you feel guilty for killing his best friend? How do you explain that you are the reason he is all alone. Before he could say anything Remus spoke again.

"Harry I know that we need to talk about what's been happening to you and I am sure that you have questions of your own as to what happened with the Dursleys but I think that should wait until you are a little better." Here Remus paused waiting for a reaction getting none he continued speaking in a calm gentle tone. "All you need to understand right now is that I care for you as if you were my own son. I want you to know that I am proud to be your friend and I want to stand in for your guardian. I know that I cannot take Sirius's place in your life but I will do anything I can to protect you. I will always be here for you no matter what you decide. If you would like me to, I will do my best to see that you never lack for family. All I want to know right now is how you are feeling physically and then we will take it one day at time if that is okay with you?"

Sitting back in his chair, Lupin looked at the young man in the bed wondering if this was the right tack to take. He was out of his depth and knew it but this was James and Lily's son and he would do anything to help him. He did not care what it took but he would find a way to get through to Harry just how much he meant to him and to all his friends. He was sure, he thought with an inner smile that by now Hermione had made a list of all the books they would need to find the way to bring Harry back.

Harry had been busy looking at his twisting hands when Remus began speaking; something he realised with a wince of dismay that he had been doing an awful lot of lately like some fainting damsel in a novel. With a silent snort of self-derision, he listened as Remus continued speaking, as he understood what was being said he began staring at Remus in stunned silence. Remus cared about him as more then just another student! He knew that he was the last link to Remus's past but that he wanted to be his family surprised him. For a minute Harry did not say anything but looked into Remus's soft brown eyes trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. All he saw was love, sympathy and a touch of anger; with relief he could see that the anger was not aimed at him.

"Remus, I don't know what to say. I have always considered you a friend as well as a teacher. I", here he hesitated not sure if this was the right thing to say, "know that you want to know about what's been going on I'm just not sure I am ready to talk about it yet." Harry paused then rushed on hurriedly in a low voice, "I do know that I could really use a more permanent member for my family especially since I seem to have created my own. Not that the Weasleys and Hermione don't try hard to be that for me; but well it would be nice if you wanted to since we are both alone. And since you were so close to my parents and S.., Sirius, not that you need to fell obligated or anything…." Harry realised that he was babbling by this time and came to an uncertain halt.

Remus gave him one of his gentle smile, standing he moved closer to the bed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I do not think it is an obligation to have you in my family Harry. You are right your parents and Sirius were my closest friends and I already considered them part of my clan or family so naturally that means you are also. I know that I have failed you." Remus shook his head when Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Yes Harry I failed you but we will talk more about that later. Right now, you need to heal first then we will start getting to know each other better. Okay?"

Harry smiled at him then frowning slightly he look down at his hands as he gathered the courage to speak. 'Not again' he thought shaking his head in disgust as he realized what he was doing, he forced himself to look up at Remus. Taking a deep breath he said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry for, well, you know everything, I know that this was my entire fault and if I could go back in time and change things I would."

"Sorry for what Harry, being human? You made a mistake so did many people, that does not mean anything. Things happen, events that we have no control over no matter how much we wish we did. You just have to learn to deal with what is happening here and now." Seeing Harry trying to stifle a yawn, Remus smiled and running a hand casually over the messy hair said with a chuckle, "I think it is time for you to take a nap. I will send Ron and Hermione in to keep you company. Anyway do not worry I will be back soon and we will talk as much or as little as you need to. After all you have three weeks of bed rest to get through." Remus laughed again at the grimace on Harry's face before walking to the door.

Before he could open the door, he heard Harry calling his name and turning saw Harry leaning forward to say in an earnest voice. "I would be proud to consider you my guardian Remus and I think my parents would be happy to know that the last Marauder is looking out for me."

Remus nodded not trusting his voice and left the room closing the door softly behind him. Looking over at Snape's door he hesitated then moved away down the hall to the ground floor. First fetch Ron and Hermione then he would corner Snape and get some answers one-way or the other.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"You know Elizabeth you are taking things fairly calmly for a Muggle no offence", Molly said as they walked upstairs to the rooms that Dumbledore had added a few weeks ago.

"No offence taken Molly, you see once we realised that Hermione was a witch we decided that we would have to keep an open mind when it came to your world."

Molly looked around the room making sure that everything was in place and clean. "I think you and your husband will be very comfortable here and Hermione will be around to help you settle in and with any questions you might have."

Elizabeth wandered around the room and noticing a door in the corner, she opened it to reveal an attached bath. Coming back into the room, she moved over to the sitting area and spotting a table with tea set out decided now was a good time to sit and talk. With a gesture that invited Molly to sit, she poured them both a cup of tea, relaxing she looked at Molly, "So tell me Molly, how do you feel about the relationship between Ron and my daughter? Does it bother you that she is what you call Muggleborn?"

"Not at all, Arthur and I are not like Malfoy and his cronies. All I want is for my children to be as happy in their selection of a partner as we have been. We never had much money but there was always love in the house." Molly started giggling looking surprisingly younger as she continued speaking, "I do not think that either of them is aware of what is going on between them. It has been kind of fun to watch it grow. Of course, Ron has no idea that I am aware that he is attracted to her but that's the way children are, they forget that their parents were once young."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes I agree, although for her age Hermione is very level headed. She was always more mature then others her age but I believe that the adventures or misadventures that she as gotten into with the two boys has changed her. All three of them have gone through so much and are so much more mature in many ways then their friends that is easy to forget sometimes just how young they are and how much is resting on them."

Molly sighed, "That poor boy has gone through so much pain that I don't know how he has survived this long and still stay sane. With those pathetic excuses for guardians out the way maybe we can give him the family and support that he needs to survive this war."

"I agree that he needs support both from family and friends, no one can stand alone in this world. Luckily Harry doesn't have to as he has all of us to help him but what he really needs is to realize that what happened both with his family and with Sirius death was not his fault. He will need to talk to someone probably to several different someone's; the most important thing though is to treat him normally. He needs to see that we care about him because of who he is and not what he is or what he as gone through. What happened to him does not define who he is and that will be the hardest thing to get through to him."

"I believe that you should talk to the rest of the household and Dumbledore, they will need to know how to treat him. I mean look at the way that Snape treats the poor boy. That can't help him at all; he will need to tone down his behaviour."

"I not sure about that, from the looks of things and what I have heard from Hermione that is pretty much the way he always treats Harry, watching the two them I think that was the first real reaction I saw from that young man in the past few hours. Anger may well work for him right now; I intend to keep a close eye on him though, and if Professor Snape gets too out of line I will have no problem getting through to him. If I can handle teenage drug addicts and society matrons I can handle anything."

Molly started laughing at the image of the petite, neatly dressed woman facing down the Potion master. "I will get the twins and they can take you and Hermione back to your home to pack. They can bring Hermione and your luggage here then go back for you and your husband."

"Sounds good to me, I think that this will give me and Mitchell a chance to see Hermione's world close up. The more we understand the more we can be there for her."

Leaving the room the women went downstairs in search of the twins, who they located in the kitchen talking to Hermione and Ron.

"Fred, George, I want you two to take Hermione and her mother to their home to pack their belongings then bring them back here along with Hermione's father."

George opened his mouth to make a comment but seeing the glare he was getting from his mother decided now was not the time. Looking at his brother and receiving a nod, they stood and with elaborate bows to their mother, they presented an arm to Hermione and her mother.

Hermione just shook her head at their antics and swatting Fred on the arm walked out of the room, Fred gripped his arm as if he were in great pain and staggered out the door after her. Mrs. Granger laughed and took George's arm, "Now this is what I call a gentleman." George grinned at his mother as they left following the other two out of the house.

Remus entered the room shortly afterwards and found Molly preparing dinner while Ron filled her in with what had happened with the Dursley's.

"Sorry for interrupting but I need Ron and Hermione to sit with Harry while I speak to Snape about Harry's treatment and what he will need."

Ron jumped to his feet shoving the rest of the biscuit he was eating in his mouth, "Mione went with her mom to get their things, but I can go stay with Harry."

"That's fine then, I am sure that he will be asleep shortly I just don't think he should be left on his own for a while. He needs to see a familiar face whenever he awakes so that he knows he is safe with us." Remus patted Ron on the shoulder as he passed him thanking him.

Turning to Molly, he excused himself and headed up the stairs, passing Harry's room he heard the two boys talking quietly. Stopping at Snape's door he took a steadying breath and knocked firmly, the door swung open silently and Remus entered the room as the door swung back shut behind him.

tbc


	13. Surprising Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames please.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 13 Surprising revelations

Harry stared at the door as it closed behind Remus. With a sigh he wondered who would wander in next, wanting answers he did not have. Resting his head against the pillows stacked behind him he glared at the ceiling. He needed to get a grip on things if he did not want them to toss his arse into St Mungo's alongside of Lockhart. His friends only wanted to help him he understood that but it was impossible. None of them had ever gone through what he had gone through. He was supposed to be the hero of the wizarding world not the boy who was so hated by his relatives that they had no problem with knocking the crap out of him. He grinned wryly wondering just how many books Hermione was gathering to help him. Hearing the tap at the door, he spoke, "Come in"

"Oi mate, Remus thought you might like some company." Ron said as he crossed the room to sit in the armchair next to the bed.

"Where's Hermione?"

"The twins took her and her mum home to pack some things and to pick up her father. The three of them are going to live here for a while."

"Good"

For a few minutes, neither boy spoke unsure what to say. Finally, Harry broke the silence, "I guess you want to know what happened."

Ron made a grimace, "I think I know what happened, what I want to know is why it happened and why the bloody hell you didn't send a message to anyone you were in trouble." Ron took a deep breath his face flushed with anger, "Damnit Harry you're my best friend and I kind of like having you around. You don't need to face things alone you arsehole that's what having friends is about. You're always so determined to protect us but you don't want to let us protect you."

Ron rose from the chair, pacing angrily beside the bed, "Look mate I know that you can pretty much handle yourself but your way too soft to people you feel responsible for or care about. You didn't involve me or Mione because you don't want us in danger but you also cut that bunch of losers way too much slack."

Throwing himself down in the chair he eyed Harry, "I should have told mom and dad a lot earlier about what I suspected; I knew that you were having troubles with those Muggles I just didn't anticipate it being this bad."

"What do you mean you knew I was having trouble with the Dursley's?"

Ron gave a small grin, "Harry I know that you and Hermione think I am unobservant at times," here he grinned broadly at the look on Harry's face, "okay most of the time, but honestly we've shared a dorm for 5 years. When you do that you notice things okay."

"What things" Harry asked nervously.

"Little signs like the clothes that don't fit, how thin and stressed you are coming back from summer holidays, you never go home over the Christmas or Easter holidays; waking you up from nightmares where your mumbling about Dudley chasing you or asking your aunt or uncle to let you out. I am not the only one either, Neville has noticed too but you know he would never say anything. Ever since I figured it out, I have checked you out when you get back to school each time for any marks, bruises, or scars. I had already decided that if I saw anything like that I was going directly to mom and dad with my suspicions. Why do you think I risked having mom kill me by coming to get you summer before second year? I was worried as hell when you never answered your letters so I told the twins what I was worried about and they agreed to come find you. We even managed to slip you a charmed stone at the end of second year to monitor you."

"WHAT"

"It was the twin's idea; they thought if they could get the stone close to you then it would monitor your emotions. If it showed high readings of fear or pain then we would come and get you and to hell with what our parents or Dumbledore thought. Unfortunately, the wards on the house blocked it most of the time but we were able to get enough partial readings to satisfy us that you were okay. We did the same for the next couple of summers. This summer we weren't getting any readings at all and I think it is because dad mentioned that they strengthened the wards around the house after the attack at the ministry."

"I never knew, you guys never said anything." By this time Harry was staring in shock at his best friend; a friend who was not know for keeping a secret; who was jealous at times about how good he thought he had it. Someone who had managed to see there was a problem when the teachers did not and did what he could to protect him with out ever telling him. 'Okay who was this person and where was Ron,' he wondered in stunned disbelief.

"What was there to say, you had to be there in order to be hidden from You-Know-Who, you told me that when I asked why you had to go back. You had a right to privacy so long as they never caused you harm. You never seemed afraid of them when we talked about them, hurt, angry, disgusted, impatient, embarrassed, but never afraid. I never said anything to Hermione about my suspicions but I am sure she had formed her own conclusions."

"Ron I don't know what to say, I was never afraid of them you have that right. I don't know what happened this year or why he got so physical."

"What I don't understand is why you didn't contact anybody; I know why you didn't contact me but why not Hermione or Professor Lupin."

"What do you mean you know why I didn't contact you" this was not the conversation he had anticipated having with his best friend. This day was getting weirder and weirder; he wished he could just close his eyes and make everything go away for a while.

"Well I figure it like this, if you needed a plan or an argument for getting out of there you would have called Hermione, if you needed an adult you would have called Professor Lupin, if you wanted help to knock the crap out of that fat Muggle you would have called me. You see what I mean?"

'Maybe he had died and was in an alternate universe, Ron was making sense with no dramatic scenes, the Dursleys were being punished, Snape had sworn some kind of promise to protect him and he didn't have to go back to that house anymore. Yep,' he thought 'I died and no one bothered to tell me.' Here he could not hold down another yawn, this one felt like it took the top of his head off.

"Look Harry just get some rest, Snape is not going to let you off the bed for three weeks so we'll have plenty to time to talk and also plenty of time for you to come up with a reason why I should not just kick your arse for being to proud to ask for help."

"Ronald Weasley what happened to you?" Harry asked trying to force his eyes to stay open.

Pulling the covers over his friend he replied sadly as he watched him drift into sleep, "I dunno, I guess I finally grew up." Sitting back, he kept watch by his friend's side as he waited for Hermione to come back. "Maybe we all did."

Remus looked around the room wondering where Snape was, seeing an open door to the right he went in and found Snape standing over a steaming cauldron. Knowing better then to interrupt the Potions Master at work he waited. Finally, Snape extinguished the fire under the cauldron and levitating the cauldron to a different table began decanting it into bottles.

"Well Lupin I am sure that your not here to watch me work so spit it out already" Snape sneered without bothering to look up. He knew that just because this conversation could not be avoided forever did not mean he could not have fun with it. "Well I am waiting; werewolf got your tongue?"

"Severus you are not going to get me mad enough to storm out so drop the attitude. I want to know what happened and why you made a Wizard's Promise to Harry, someone you claim to hate. Harry is very vulnerable right now and I will not let you play with his emotions. I know that there are three aspects to the bond and I want some answers."

"I don't have to say anything to you so if that's all don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Damnit Snape, what kind of game are you playing at? There is no way that you could possibly care about Harry; you hated James so why would you put yourself under obligation like that. You're not exactly the father figure type. Is this some kind of mind game to get revenge on the Marauders or something weird like that."

"Lupin your guess is as good as mine as to where the promise came from." Severus was frustrated and it showed. "As for the rest that is between me and Potter and no one else, you know I can't hurt the brat so let it rest; I am not answering any more questions you have."

"That's not good enough Snape, Harry is my family and I won't stand by and let anyone hurt him more then he has been."

Snape glared at him, "Then where were you when he needed you Lupin, if it hadn't been for Miss Granger the fool Gryffindor would have died. Where would our world be if he had died?"

Remus went white, his face a mask of guilt and shame, but he answered calmly, "I am aware of the fact that I failed Harry but I will not let it happen again. Therefore, I am asking you what are your intentions regarding Harry. I want some answers Snape and I am not leaving until I get some."

Snape watched the werewolf from the corner of his eyes as he finished decanting the potion, he recognized the look of resolve on Lupin's face from school. He rarely stood up to his friends but when he did, there was no budging him. Blasted Gryffindors and their stupid code of ethics, trying to figure out what was the minimum he could tell him besides the truth that would get him to go away.

"_You could of course tell him the truth, a foreign concept I am sure but one that would work. It would not hurt to have Lupin on your side. He is feeling very protective now that the wolf is roused and will be a big help in settling the young man down. The sooner you accept the fact that he is perfect for you the sooner you can court him. Just tell him the truth about your feelings for Harry."_

'You must be joking, I never tell anyone the truth and I do not have feelings for Potter, now get lost' Snape spoke firmly, 'Sooner or later I will find out who you are and Merlin help you when I do.' He waited for a response but only go a sense of laughter, 'damn voice sounds like Albus'. Continuing to put the containers away, he spoke quietly but firmly, "I don't have any answers for you Lupin, the only one I have to answer to is Albus. I have decided to push my dislike of the brat and the promise to the background for the moment; right now, I need to concentrate on healing the Boy Wonder. My job is to keep that fool boy alive long enough to be useful. You do not trust me and that is fine; I do not trust anyone so we are even. However, you can be assured that everything I do and say will be in the brat's best interest. I have no intention of coddling him that is your job as well as the rest of the Gryffindors in the house." Here he sent a sneer to Lupin, "so long as you and your lot don't interfere with what I have to do then I won't interfere with you unless of course you try to undo my hard work then all bets are off."

"I won't let you hurt him Snape, I will be watching and if I think you are being too hard on him I will go straight to the headmaster. Harry is delicate and needs loving care not harsh words."

"Potter needs to be treated as if he was normal not someone to be pitied. If you do not believe me talk to Granger, I am sure that little know-it-all has already selected the books she will want everyone to read. Right now the brat is sleeping and I have a lot of work to do, so get out."

Remus left without speaking; the conversation had actually gone off better then he had thought it would, at least Snape had not hexed him. At Harry's door, he opened it silently to check Harry. He saw Harry sleeping peacefully with Ron sitting by the bed, shutting the door he made his way downstairs wondering how Snape had known Harry was asleep.

Snape waved his hand at the large mirror in the workroom, which changed to show the room next to him, Harry was sleeping peacefully and Weasley was standing watch over him like some knight from medieval times. "You can't hide by sleeping Potter, we will talk and soon." Setting the mirror to alert him when Potter woke up he allowed it to revert to a common mirror and returned to work. There were potions he needed to replace: some he needed to create for Potter to help him heal and regain his energy. The things he did for that brat he thought with a snort. He decided to occupy his mind with all the possible ways of tormenting the Dursley's and making their life as miserable as possible.


	14. I have a plan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames please.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 14 I have a plan

_§§ Harry knew he was dreaming but he could not seem to wake up. He was back in the Dursley's home watching the events of the last week unfold. He could see himself painting the door leading to the cellar, it was late in the evening, and he was exhausted. He had not eaten since a bowl of cereal that morning. He knew what was going to happen to his dream self and was afraid to keep looking but was too afraid to shut his eyes._

_Harry watched helplessly as Vernon appeared, a letter clutched in one piggy hand, behind the figure kneeling on the floor oblivious to the danger approaching; suddenly Vernon kicked out at him catching him in the kidneys. Harry fell to the ground moaning in pain as he curled up and tried to avoid the kicks that followed._

_Vernon shouted, "Not so brave now freak are you? Your murdering godfather is dead and it is your entire fault. No one cares about a freak like you." Vernon tried to catch his breath as he eyed the half conscious boy on the floor, "you had better watch your step freak; if you look like your putting my family in danger I will toss your arse out I don't care what anyone says. If you want to continue living here, you had better keep writing those abnormal friends of yours. It is not as if anyone else wants you; your more trouble then your worth." Vernon looked in disgust at the blood dripping from Harry's mouth, "Finish the painting, I want this area finished by supper and clean up this mess" Vernon stormed off. _

_Harry watched the scene unfold wrapping his arms around himself, unable to stop the tears falling as he remembered the pain. He saw himself rise shaking to his feet and head for the kitchen cabinet and the cleaning supplies. He knew deep down that Vernon was right it was his fault; he was dangerous to other people. If they got too close to him they died, his parents, Cedric, Sirius; others were in constant danger because of him like Remus, Ron, and Hermione even that bastard Snape. He had seen the way he came back from the meetings in pain. He knew what went on at those meetings thanks to his visions. No one deserved that not even Snape. He deserved to be punished for the pain he caused others. If no one else would do it then he would have to do it himself. He would send the owls, he would not give them a reason to pull him out of here and put someone else in danger._

_The dream changed suddenly to a familiar graveyard turning he saw Cedric's pale form glaring at him. He stepped back shaking his head as Cedric's hands reached out to him. §§_

Remus had fallen asleep on the chair next to Harry's bed. Snape had told him that he would be monitoring Harry through the night but Remus had felt better being there. At the sound of soft sobs, he woke instantly. He could see Harry turning his head restlessly from side to side, as tears streamed down his face. Rising to his feet, he placed on hand on Harry's shoulder intending to wake him. At the first touch, Harry slapped his hand away with a scream, punching and fighting he scrambled away from him to the corner of the bed near the wall, "Leave me alone" he screamed his eyes wide open but unseeing, "I'm sorry! It's my fault! I'm sorry! Please leave me alone!"

Remus froze in shock not so much from the blow to the face as not being sure what to do, reaching out he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and holding the struggling young man called to him, "Harry its Remus, you need to wake up, it's only a dream." Harry continued to struggle in his grip not wakening, Remus was afraid he was going to hurt himself and tried to force his hands down pushing him back into the mattress.

Snape flung open the door and rushed into the room. Analysing what was happening he came to a quick decision. Pulling Lupin away from Harry and throwing him to the side, he transfigured a mug on the side table into a pail of icy water and flung it into Harry's face. Harry gasped in shock as he was jerked from the nightmare, for a minute he lay there staring in surprise up at Snape.

Lupin sprang from the ground where he had landed intending to knock Snape on his arse; how dare he do that to Harry. He stopped when he heard Harry's voice.

"Professor what happened? Why are you here?" Harry asked in a trembling voice while raising himself into a sitting position. Realising that he was shivering he reached down and pulled the soaked pyjamas away from his chest, he stared in confusion for a minute then looking back at Snape with a puzzled frown asked, "Why am I all wet?"

Lupin watched in shock wondering what was happening, Harry sounded like he had woken up from a peaceful nap and not from a screaming nightmare. Realising that Harry still had not looked at him interrupted, "Harry, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Remus what happened, why..." Harry looked around confusedly trying to get a grip on the situation. 'Why was Remus staring at him, what happened' he wondered, once again he found himself looking at Snape as he waited for some answers? He watched as Snape grabbed a vial from the nightstand and loomed over him.

"Drink this Potter", with a wave of his wand Harry and the bed were dry, "we will talk about it in the morning", his voice was rough but free from malice, he almost sounded caring.

"Sir, I don't understand what happened," not taking the potion vial figuring that it was probably a sleeping potion. He was tired of no one giving him answers damnit. He was not a child, obviously, something happened, or he would not have been soaked to the skin. Frowning he looked at Remus when he got a good look at his face he asked suspiciously, "Why is your lip bleeding?"

"It was nothing Harry, Snape is right we can talk about it in the morning you need some sleep."

'Okay it was the end of the world again; Remus just agreed with Snape.' "I will take the potion as soon as someone tells me what happened."

Snape glared at him for a minute then with a resigned shrug, "you had a nightmare, a bad one evidently; when Lupin tried to wake you he couldn't. You began to scream and fight him that is where the bloody lip came in I am assuming you did that. Next time Lupin will not attempt to wake you in that fashion. When I came in the room I could see that more was needed to wake you so I tossed a bucket of ice water over you." Correctly interpreting the look on Harry's face, "now is not the time for guilty protestations or self flagellation over something you have no control over. Enough of this melodrama, I would like to return to my bed. This will guarantee no more dreams tonight," thrusting the vial into Harry's hand, he commanded, "Drink."

Remus glared at Snape, 'damn the man didn't he have any sense of tact at all', "Harry I am fine, please drink the potion and get some rest, everything will look better tomorrow." He resumed glaring at Snape when he heard the snort of derision. As soon as Harry was asleep, they were going to have a long talk about his treatment of him.

Harry looked a Snape and could not help smiling a little in gratitude, Snape at least was one constant in his world, a number one prime bastard. Putting the vial to his lips he drank deciding that sleep was preferred to sitting there listening to the two of them argue. Besides he figured knowing Snape he would just shove it down his throat if he did not drink it. Handing the empty vial back he saw a flash of approval in those dark eyes and felt warmth spread through him. Laying down he watched as Snape waved his wand once more and the bedclothes straightened around him and tucked him in; it was nice he thought sleepily, this feeling of safety; still looking at Snape out of drooping eyes he whispered, "Stay". Satisfied with the curt nod he drifted off to sleep not afraid of dreaming, if Snape said he would sleep without dreams then he knew he would. Snape might be a bastard but he never lied.

Snape watched as the brat drifted off to sleep, he had been alerted by the charms that something was wrong with him. Even before the charms went off, he had begun to feel uneasy and had actually been on the verge of going to the mirror to check on him when they alerted him; he had rushed here only to find his charge being manhandled by that idiot. He turned to glare at Lupin; stupid werewolf did not have the common sense to realise that you do not try and forcibly restrain someone having a nightmare especially someone that has been abused. Stupid werewolves, stupid Gryffindors, stupid Dumbledore, stupid…'

"Severus I want to talk to you outside please." Remus said in a harsh whisper. Not wanting to disturb Harry, he began walking to the door expecting Snape to follow him.

Pausing at the open door, he realised that Snape had not followed him. "Well?"

"I am not leaving, in case you did not notice the brat requested that I stay and I intend to. Go away we will discuss your behaviour tomorrow." With a wave of his hand, the door closed in Lupin's face as he began to reply. Snape could hear Lupin trying the handle and knocking quietly. After a few minutes, he gave up not wanting to take a chance and awakening Harry. Snape could hear a whispered "This isn't over" then there were footsteps walking away.

Frowning Snape settled down in the chair for what was left of the night wondering if it was too late to take that job at the potions lab in Africa and leave everyone here behind.

At breakfast the next morning Ron waited for Hermione to finish eating so he could get her alone. With a slight nod to Ginny and the twins, he and Hermione got up and went into the drawing room. Shortly afterwards the other three eased into the room. Hermione put up a silencing spell and then began unloading books from her backpack.

Ron couldn't help the laugh though he tried to disguise it as a cough when Hermione glared at him.

"Now then Harry is going to need a lot of help and as much as the order members would like to help they are not as close to him as we are. Neville will be joining us later this week as well as Luna. Professor Lupin is very attached to Harry and means well but does not have a clue as to how to behave. He seems to think that Harry needs to be treated like delicate china and that is the wrong way to go. I have already spoken to Professor Snape about Harry's treatments and he informed me of what happened last night so..."

Fred spoke up "Damn Hermione, its only 7:30 what did you do anyway, collar the man before anyone else was awake."

George grinned, "You got to admire that kind of dedication"

"Determination"

"Bravery"

"Stubbornness"

"Brass balls"

Together they said, "Hermione Granger we salute you!"

Hermione just gave them one of her glares and muttered "Men, can't hex them, can't ignore them." Passing out the books, she continued as if there had been no interruption. "Harry had a nightmare last night," at these words the others sobered up immediately, "Ron you need to instruct Lupin and the rest of us in the right way to wake Harry up without further traumatizing him. Ginny, Harry will need a friendly ear something that I know he depends on you for just don't give him too much sympathy. Fred & George I want you two to keep him entertained, peacefully entertained because you know that as soon as he has some of his strength back he is going to be trying to get out of bed and according to Snape it is essential that he stay put. I know that none of us like Snape but he is doing everything in his power to get him healed and on his feet. Frankly, I think the fact that he still treats Harry the same is excellent therapy for him. So stay of his way and if he tells you to change something about the way you are handling Harry then do so. He has a lot of experience with abused children."

Ron groaned a little, "No surprise there since I'm sure that I've come out of his class severely traumatised several times." At Hermione's glare, he held up his hands peacefully, "I know, I know, he is on our side and I guess I do trust him with Harry so I will keep my opinions of the greasy git to myself."

"He needs to know that we still love him and no matter what he thinks he did not deserve the treatment he experienced at the hands of his family. Ginny why don't you go up and sit with him for a while if he wants to talk let him if not just keep to general subjects but remember no babying."

Ginny nodded and left the room. The twins left too as they had to escort Mr. and Mrs. Granger to work. Hermione looked at Ron for a minute with a troubled expression on her face.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know but do you get the impression that there is something going on that we don't know about. I mean between Snape and Harry. There was just something about Dumbledore's expression yesterday when he sent them here and this morning I overheard Lupin talking to your mom about Snape and promises. They shut up quickly when they noticed me."

"There is always something going on that we don't know about. I am sure that you will figure it out soon then we will see what needs to be done. Harry is safe and we will keep him that way regardless of what adult gets in our way. Right!"

"Right" Hermione sighed gratefully going back to the table and the books spread out there. "Why don't you go talk to Lupin about how to wake Harry up from now on? According to Snape he had him pinned to the bed while he tried to shake him out of the nightmare."

"WHAT, Merlin what goes through these peoples minds." Ron said as he hurried out the door.

TBC


	15. The Dark Lord

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 15

Ginny knocked quietly at the door before opening it to peek in to see if Harry was sleeping. He was awake and listening to her brother Bill. Entering quietly she observed the young man lying in the bed. Despite the injuries, he seemed to be doing better. She smiled as she listened to her brother telling him one of his impossible stories.

Bill had been sitting in the chair with his feet on the bed describing a tomb that he had to open that was giving him trouble. His hands were waving excitedly as he talked about one curse that kept changing him into a camel every time he tried to break it. Harry sat back against a pile of cushions sipping from a steaming mug and listening quietly with a soft smile on his bruised face. When he realised that Ginny was in the room he broke off, "Guess I'll go get a bite to eat before I head to work, I will finish my story tomorrow." Standing he ran an affectionate hand over Harry's head messing his hair up even more then normal. He smiled when Harry swatted at his hand encouraged by that piece of horseplay. With a nod to Ginny, he said he would be back later and strode out of the room.

Outside the door he leaned against the wall with his fists clenched at his side, he could feel his anger rise as he thought about what that boy had gone through. He had always had a soft spot for Harry after seeing him compete in the Tri Wizard tournament. He had been aware of the crush that Harry had had on him recently and though tempted, Harry was definitely turning into a good-looking man; he did not think it would be fair to him to get involved unless it was serious. Harry needed him more for family then as an ex-boyfriend. Harry had seen the point eventually for himself and it had ended with them still friends. Nevertheless, this hurt, seeing him trying to put on a cheerful face and accepting what had been done to him as natural, this was wrong. He wondered if Snape had any ideas yet on the Dursleys. Suddenly he grinned looking more like the twins then anything else, "Dobby".

With a pop, the house elf was standing in front of him, "yes sir, sir called?"

"I need you to do me a favour, it's for Harry." Bill motioned the house elf to follow him as he outlined his idea and Dobby began nodding his head vigorously.

Ginny entered with a smile and sat down on the chair. She had gotten over her crush long ago but still held a special place in her heart for her saviour. She along with the rest of the family considered him an honorary Weasley and nobody messed with one of her brothers but her and Hermione. She had several ideas on how to get revenge on the Dursleys and intended to get the twins to help her. Not many people were aware of the fact that a third of their inventions were actually her ideas. Seeing Harry tense up slightly she smiled gently and ignoring the situation said, "So do you want to know what the twins did last week to blow up the shed or play exploding snap?"

Snape watched through the mirror as Ginny talked excitedly and Harry kept grinning at whatever she said. He could hear the conversations going on in the room if he wanted to but did not bother. Harry was looking better today but he still had a long way to go; maybe he should limit the visits to only a couple of people a day. Virginia and Ron Weasley, Miss Granger, and Lupin should be more then enough until he recovered some of his strength.

"_You mean you want to limit Bill Weasley's visits don't you. Harry does seem to get along well with him. Of course, it could be that you noticed how Bill was behaving so protectively of Harry. Not that I think there is anything there now but at one time there could have been."_

That is not why I want to limit the visits, he thought back quickly; I just do not want the brat to get too tired. Of course Weasley is protective of him they all consider him one of the family. Moreover, did I not tell you to stay the hell out of my head? Unless you have something important to say, I have work to do. I have several potions to make for the Golden boy; you do want him to get better?

When there was no answer, he turned away from the mirror shutting off the spell with a wave of his hand ignoring the fact that he had kept it on all the time Bill was in the room. Moving to his workstation he began to prepare some more blood replenishing potions, suddenly he felt the mark burn. Damn why now, he thought why was he being called now, had the Dark Lord found out about the rescue, gathering his robes and mask he swept from the room looking for Lupin. Hurrying downstairs he saw Lupin exiting the library, "Lupin contact Albus tell him I've been called, I want someone with Potter at all times there are pain potions Dobby knows where they are at if needed."

Remus looked at worriedly, as much as he did not like the man he knew what kind of danger he walked into every time he headed for a meeting. "Do you think he know that you were part of the group that rescued Harry? Could you be in danger?"

Snape paused at the door; looking back, he said quietly "if he does then Albus knows what to do." Hurrying out the door, he heard Lupin call after him "Come back safely."

Pausing he looked back in shock, wondering where that came from. Snape nodded and continued on wondering when had the world gotten so bizarre that the damned werewolf was telling him to be careful. Then he heard him speak again and understood; okay the world was normal again

Lupin continued, "For Harry's sake of course".

Snape Apparated as soon as he cleared the wards, he arrived deep underground he was not sure where, nodding to the guard on duty he hurried down the long corridor to the meeting. He saw the Dark Lord on his throne with Lucius and Bellatrix standing nearby. Sweeping into the room in his usual manner, he sank gracefully to one knee in front of the stone throne keeping both hands in the open and resting on the upright knee. Bowing his head respectfully he asked, "My lord how may I assist you?"

"Remove your mask Severus I prefer to see the faces of my loyal servants", Voldemort whispered leaning forward slightly, his red eyes fixed on the figure in front of him..

Severus pulled off the mask immediately dropping it to the floor and replaced his hands so that all could see he had no weapon.

"Severus my most cunning servant I have received some interesting news and I believe that you can help clear matters up."

Damn, damn, damn thought Severus frantically, rapidly going over options in his head, this was not good. No one could have seen him enter the Dursley's house he was too good a spy not to be aware of his surroundings, it had to have been when he rushed back to Hogwarts to get Poppy. While his mind raced to come up with plausible scenarios, his face remained blank and his body relaxed.

"My spies tell me that Dumbledore seems most upset over something and has left Hogwarts several times yesterday and today he has not been seen at all. Perhaps you can shed some light on these matters." Voldemort looked at his potions master his thoughts well hidden.

Voldemort had never been 100 sure of Snape's loyalty; Snape was too much of a Slytherin to put his life behind his beliefs. Of course, the same could be said of him but he did not want that kind of behaviour in his followers, it was too dangerous. Snape had joined him for the power to get back at old tormentors and for the freedom to indulge his research not because of his belief in him. He had been well aware of that but the chance to have one of the best potions master in Britain was too tempting to pass up. Even at a young age it had been apparent just how powerful he would become. He had made sure to keep him happy researching obscure potions and keeping him away from the more disturbing side. Although the man did have a very nice nasty streak when he wanted to use it, it was his intellect that Voldemort prized more then anything else. Since his return, he had made sure that his displeasure at Snape's behaviour in denying him was felt. Perhaps it was time to ease back a little and return to treating him as if he was valuable. Yes, he thought, Snape would be loyal so long as he was treated as if he was important. After all great potions masters were hard to find.

Snape kept his head bowed and his voice respectful, "My Lord yesterday Dumbledore's pet werewolf was severely injured and called for him. Dumbledore summoned me, as it was a potions accident; the fool had been attempting to make a pain-killing potion and ended up poisoning himself. I was told to return to the school and fetch the antidote and Madame Pomfrey. I did so, unfortunately, the werewolf lived. While we were dealing with the matter, the headmaster left suddenly saying that an alarm had been raised; he returned as we were finishing saying that there was a problem with the Potter brat. Dumbledore was moving him to a new location for some unknown reason. I asked what was happening but was told that he would be informing the staff at a later date as soon as he had matters settled. I did not press the matter in fear of raising suspicions. I have been unable to find out if in truth Potter has been moved or not and did not wish to bring you unsubstantiated rumours."

Snape finished speaking and figuratively held his breath hoping that he would be believed. The last thing he and Potter needed was to be hit with Cruciatus right now. He heard Wormtail hissing behind Lucius, "Snivellus you should have come to tell the master straight away." He neither moved nor spoke but continued to wait to see what the Dark Lord would do. From the corner of his eye he saw him raise his wand, "Shit this is going to hurt," and tried to brace himself for the pain.

"Crucio"

Wormtail writhed on the floor screaming for mercy as Voldemort held the spell for several minutes. Finally, he released the curse and spoke in a dismissive voice. "Severus is aware that my time is important, he knows to bring me facts and facts alone. Rumours are for fools and incompetents." Turning to Snape, he was pleased to see that he had not moved a muscle even when he was sure that the curse was to be aimed at him, this was the sign of loyalty. "Return to Dumbledore and see what you can learn but take care not raise any suspicions. We can afford time right now so make no mistakes. How are the potions coming along?"

"The liquid Imperious is not as strong as I would wish; it wears off within ten minutes and can be detected by smell. I will continue to find ways to improve it. The blood-replenishing potion needs to be further tested but I can say that I think it is a success. It is a vast improvement on the old version and will be useful in combat. The new pain-killer is also going well and should be ready for testing in a couple of weeks." Severus paused for a minute but the opportunity was too good to waste and maybe the punishment would help turn matters for Draco. "Unfortunately there has been a leak about the pain formula."

Voldemort leaned forward a look of rising anger on his face, "What kind of leak?"

"Dumbledore approached me yesterday to ask me about the progress of that potion. He said that he had overheard two students talking about it and how it was to be a surprise when the wizarding world found out how much stronger it would be then the original. He complimented me on my efforts for the war," here Snape allowed a sneer to enter his voice, "I was told to keep him informed of my progress and how we would patent it as soon as it was ready. I did ask who the students were, as no one knew I was working on those potions and in fact, the notes were locked in my desk. It would take a spell stronger then your average student knows to get into that desk since that is where I keep my test papers and grades. The pages are disguised as test scores unless a revealing spell is used on them. An innocent but very safe place to store papers as no teacher would bother to look there as it would be too obvious."

"Who was it?" Voldemort demanded.

Snape could see Lucius wincing out of the corner of his eye and gave an inner smirk, you had better be worried you stupid bastard. How dare you have that arrogant little shit go through my desk? "Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy was the one informing Parkinson of the potion. I have no idea how or why he got into my desk and will take steps to find out why."

Voldemort turned to glare at Lucius who was keeping his expression as blank as possible. "I will take of that matter Severus; you may of course punish young Draco when he returns to school in way you see fit. A shame about the potion but at least he is not aware of the others. You may leave I will summon you if you are needed. Stay close to that fool."

Rising to his feet, Snape bowed gracefully and backed up several steps before turning and striding gracefully from the room. He heard the cry of "Crucio" and the screams of Lucius as he strode down the hall to the Apparation point. Forcing himself to walk calmly, he made his way past the guards ignoring their snickering at hearing one of their betters tortured. He could not afford to show emotion no matter how frenzied his thoughts were getting, he had to get back to headquarters as soon as possible. He could feel Harry's pain and needed to be there, he had to be there, he had to protect him. Reaching the point, he disappeared and reappeared in the alley near Number 12. Hurrying inside he opened the door in time to hear a faint scream ring out in the entryway. Harry!

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 16 Surprising Revelations

Harry had been listening to Ginny's tale feeling relaxed and happy. So far, no one had pressed him for answers he was not ready to give. It seems like once again he had underestimated his friends. She had run off to get him some breakfast while Dobby helped him into the bathroom. Settling back on his bed his thoughts travelled to what had happened this morning. He still had trouble believing that the first person he saw this morning had been Snape. He vaguely remembered waking up last night or rather being woken with a blast of cold water. He remembered the fight between Remus and Snape and taking the potion. He even remembered asking Snape to stay while he slept. What he did not understand was why he had stayed. Moreover, for sure, he did not understand why he felt so safe when Snape was around, that was so unlike him. He was more apt to be cursing the man instead of begging him to stay and keep him company.

He was going to have to talk to Hermione; there was other way to get the information he needed. The unusual behaviour had to do with that wizard's promise that Snape had made, he was sure of that. Dumbledore had said that he was pledged to retaliate against anyone that hurt him. If he had not heard him with his own ears he would never had believed it. Why had he said it, he had not seen pity in his eyes so it wasn't that? Why had he promised to protect the son of his enemy? Why did he trust Snape to protect him? Why did he feel so safe around him? He had so many questions and no answers.

He could feel the scar beginning to burn, there was something going on. Suddenly he knew that Snape had left the building, he did not know how he knew he just did. A meeting was being called, it had to be that but why now and why Snape. He looked up as the door opened, Ginny and Remus walked into the room with Ginny carrying a tray filled with food.

Harry stared for a minute then in a quiet voice "Snape was called wasn't he. I know he left the building."

Ginny looked puzzled while Remus looked shocked then understanding crossed his face. "Yes he left a few minutes ago," turning to Ginny, "could you excuse us for a while." The two waited while Ginny after giving him and Harry suspicious looks left the room.

"Harry, how did you know that Snape was called?"

"I'm not sure, my scar was hurting a little, and I kept feeling something was wrong then I just knew that Snape had left." Harry was rubbing his head he could almost feel the anger radiating from Voldemort. The door opened and Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked into the room. Before Harry could say anything to them, a surge of pain washed over him and with a scream, he slapped both hands to his forehead as he doubled over in pain. Remus leaped to the boy's side and pulled him into his arms and calling his name frantically as the other three hurried over. Ron jumped up on the bed and pulled at Remus' arm to get his attention.

"Professor he can't hear you right now. It is a vision from You-Know-Who all we can really do for him is to make him comfortable and contact Madam Pomfrey. Professor, are you listening to me?" Ron demanded trying to get Lupin to release Harry.

Finally processing what Ron was saying he released his hold on his godson. Watching he saw the others move in what could only be called a practised coordinated effort. Ron changed places with Hermione who pulled Harry's head down on to her lap his hands still clutched to his head. Ron moved the comforter over the tense body of his friend while Neville place a warming charm on the covering. The two boys moved closer to Harry speaking words of reassurance softly. Remus felt helpless not knowing how to help without making matters worse, he remembered the lecture he had gotten from Ron on how to deal with the nightmares and did not want to cause more damage.

Hermione looked up at him smiling gently, "We will need pain potions for when he comes out of it so if you could please contact Madam Pomfrey. It is actually better that this happens when he is awake then when sleeping because he is more aware of his surroundings. Just speak softly, reassure him that he is safe, and cared for. That is really all we can do for now."

Remus nodded and left the room returning quickly with several vials of painkillers. At Hermione's surprised look he said "Snape told me where they were before he left, he said Harry might need them and not to leave him alone." Taking the chair next to the bed, he began speaking softly wondering what Harry was seeing, wincing as the screams began again and Harry's body arched in pain. Damn Voldemort for causing his cub this pain, it would only take a moment under the full moon if he could be sure that the creature could actually die. He waited not wanting to give any potions until Harry was coherent enough to swallow with out choking. He could not believe that he was hoping Snape would return soon.

Snape hurried up the stairs driven not only by a desire to stop the screams that seemed to tear through him but the need to reassure his self that the young man would be okay. Throwing open the door he swept into the room taking in the occupants in a glance he moved to the bed, acting on instinct he gently but forcefully moved Harry's hands away from his head and laid a hand over the scar then releasing Harry's hands laid his other hand over the young man's heart. Harry seemed to shiver convulsively for a minute but was no longer screaming. Slowly his body began to relax back into the bed as colour flowed into his pale face. There were sighs of relief from the people around the bed.

Somehow, Snape knew it was okay to remove his hand from the heart but not from the head. Holding his hand out to Lupin without bothering to look he snapped "Pain potion", when the vial was put in his hand he flipped the lid off with one hand and tilted the contents down Harry's throat watching carefully to see that he swallowed. Tossing the empty vial away, he held his hand out for another and emptied that one as well. Continuing to keep his hand over the scar he spoke again, "Lupin go to my room and on the second rack near the window you will find a black box, open it and bring me two vials of the green and one of the blue. Whoever placed the heating charm bring it up several degrees and someone go to the loo and you will find in the cabinet a bottle of green salve, bring it here."

Watching the others spring into action he now felt it was okay to remove his hand from Harry's head. He could see that the scar was red and inflamed but that Harry seemed to be recovering consciousness. Lupin hurried in with the potions in his hands and started handing them to Snape.

Hermione watched all this without saying a word, later she would have some questions as to how Snape had stopped the vision with just a touch but Harry came first.

"What are those potions that you are giving to him?" Ron asked as he held out the salve.

Snape answered while continuing to administer the potions, "the blue vial is for the Cruciatus curse, and the green ones are relaxants for the nervous system." Taking the salve from Ron, he began gently rubbing some over the inflamed scar. "He will sleep now and should not be disturbed. Lupin did you notify Albus of where I was going?"

"Yes he said for you to let him know as soon as you returned. He is standing by along with Madame Pomfrey."

"Let him know that I am back and will contact him soon. Now if you will all leave the room Potter needs to sleep some." With a flick of his wand, the window darkened and the lights began to dim. Lupin, Ron, Hermione, and Neville headed for the door pausing to look back at Snape standing on one side of the bed looking down at a sleeping Harry a contemplative look on his face. With no change of expression he spoke, "Unless there is something specific that you require please leave and secure the door behind you." The last thing the group saw as the door closed was Snape sinking into the chair beside the bed elbows resting on the arms of the chair and fingers clasped under his chin.

"Professor Lupin I think we need to talk" Hermione said in a clear but firm voice. This time they were going to get answers. It might not be the nicest thing to do taking advantage while Lupin was upset; but they needed to know what was going on with Snape in order to protect Harry.

Remus looked at the determined faces of the five young adults around him as Ginny and Luna joined the group: he did not think he would get away with saying he did not understand what they were talking about, oh well it was only a matter of time anyway. With a nod, he led them to the kitchen and sitting down asked Dobby to bring them tea and to take some up to Snape.

Remus sipped his tea ignoring the inquisitive glances as he gathered his thoughts. He hid his smile, as sure enough Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Professor what's going on with Snape? No one has ever been able to pull Harry from a vision before now. Why him and why has he been nice, well nice for him anyway, to Harry?" Ron's voice was calm without the hysterics that Remus was accustomed to in that boy.

Remus looked around the room wondering when they had all begun to grow up; these were not the children he had taught from third year. They were almost adults growing up much too fast in a world gearing up for war. Sighing he spoke, "What do you know of Wizard's Promises?"

Hermione of course spoke up "I know there are two kinds, Choice and Heart and one is more binding then the other and can never be broken."

TBC


	17. Wizards promises

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 17 Wizards promise

Hermione paused to gather her thoughts and continued, "Choice is between two or more wizards seeking an alliance of some kind. The promises are usually mutual to prevent one wizard from gaining an advantage over the other. The promise is binding so long as all conditions are met and the conditions are specifically spelled out before the promise is given. The wizards can be released from the binding provided both parties agree. If for any reason, the promise is broken consequences are dire. Depending on the strength of the wizard offended, results can range from intense pain to loss of magic for a period usually not exceeding ten years."

The others listened in puzzled silence wondering what this had to do with Harry. Remus just nodded and motioned for her to continue just as if they were in class again.

"The other kind of promise is Heart. This promise is rarely planned and as the name implies involves emotions. This promise is usually offered under stressful conditions. Moreover, it always indicates a deep level of trust existing between the two parties. It binds the magic of both parties and is impossible to break. If either party betrays the other near the beginning of the relationship then the magical backlash can put them in a coma. The betrayer winds up a squib as their magical core is destroyed. If the betrayal happens after the magic's have merged completely the result is death for both parties. This has happened only twice in history. Once when the wizard went insane due to torture and betrayed his lover. The other was due to family interference as the other party was from a feuding family. This was actually the basis for the Muggle story of Romeo and Juliet told by the wizard Shakespeare. This type of promise can take one of three forms." Hermione took a moment to catch here breath before continuing. The room remained silent all eyes on her as they waited to find out what this had to with the situation at hand. Already some of them were getting an idea that they thought was impossible.

"The first form is that of the paternal or maternal type and it is invoked when the child is young and in need of a parental figure. The second is fraternal and often occurred during times of unrest or violence. In the past, the two individuals were called shield brother or shield sister with the other person reciprocating the promise. The last one is of course Eros or Romantic bonds and this goes deeper then sexual desire. It is not a soulmates bond instead it is based on compatibility and need, one will balance the other." Here Hermione stopped as she tried to work out the thought that was niggling at her mind.

By this time the others had worked out Lupin was getting at and there were several exclamations of shock and confusion. "Never," Fred exclaimed jumping to his feet, the twins having joined the group while Hermione was talking. "Harry would never voluntarily make a wizards promise to Snape. Not after everything that greasy, sarcastic arrogant, obnoxious, hook nosed git has done to him."

"Besides," George added questioningly, "Does Harry even know what a wizard's promise is anyway?"

"That's enough, you two," Hermione said distractedly trying to pin down the idea that was on the edge of her mind.

Ron spoke up indignant on his friend's behalf, as if Harry really needed another responsibility, "You know that Dumbledore had something to do with this. It's just the kind of bizarre idea that would appeal to him." The others were nodding except for Lupin who shook his head.

"Dumbledore didn't know anything until it was over with" Lupin assured them.

Ginny spoke up a look of concentration on her face, "So it does involve a wizard's promise?"

"Yes"

"Between Harry and Professor Snape?"

"Yes"

"Then the headmaster had to have done something because Harry hates Snape!"

"Not quite true Ginny and Fred while I may agree with some of your description of Snape he is your fellow order member. You might want to be a little more respectful; at least when there is a possibility he might overhear you." Remus took a casual sip of tea and leaning back comfortably in his chair said quietly, "Harry didn't make the promise."

Ron stared then burst into laughter, "Good one, sir better not let Snape hear you, or he will hex you with something nasty."

"I am not joking!" Remus looked the others over waiting to see who would recover first. He hid a smirk as he realised that this was how the headmaster would behave. He decided he was safe so long as his eyes did not start to twinkle.

Surprisingly enough Neville spoke first; in a quiet but firm voice nothing like his usual hesitant speech. "What's in it for Snape? There must be something he wants." Neville had changed since the battle at the DOM. He had begun to carry himself with pride and to behave like the Gryffindor that he was supposed to be. While Snape still made him nervous, he no longer feared him. He had realised that with the new wand his power had stabilised and he was now on par with his classmates. He owed Harry a debt he could never repay and intended to be at his side in the future.

Ron opened his mouth but before he could say anything Hermione spoke in a shocked whisper catching everyone's attention. "It can't be!" She had a look of shock on her face as she examined the conclusion she had reached after carefully considering the facts.

"What wrong Mione?"

Ignoring him Hermione looked straight at Lupin, "its Heart not Choice, I am right aren't I?"

The others were shocked into silence as Remus nodded his head respectfully at Hermione, "Once again you have proven that you are the smartest witch of your generation. I really thought it would take longer for you to put the clues together." Remus fought to hide his smile at the stunned looks on the faces around him. He wondered if he had looked that bad when he heard Snape. He was sure that Snape would not approve of these young people knowing what was happening not that he cared. He was also sure they could be trusted and could act if Snape got out of hand. He was still not sure what kind of bond was forming but he knew that Harry needed all the support he could get. He nodded for Hermione to continue curious as to how she reached her conclusions.

Feeling like she was in class Hermione said, "Well, I knew something was up because of the change in behaviour. For him, he has been surprisingly kind to Harry and tolerant of us. What told me it was heart was Snape's behaviour just now. The only way Snape could break the vision and calm Harry so easily was if they were bound in some way."

"But Hermione you said trust had to exist at a deep level. I could see how Snape would have to trust Harry, even though he hates the thought of him, once you know him you trust him that is just the way he is. However, I do not see how or why Harry would trust Snape. He hates him, hell you heard him at the end of term he wanted to hex the bastard into next week. I just cannot see that changing in one afternoon because Snape helped him."

"Neville think back, how many times has Professor Snape saved Harry's life. Harry may not have liked him or the way he treated him but he did trust him with his life. He may not have understood the implications of Snape making the promise but he has felt the change. Look at Harry's behaviour since then, you know how stubborn he is about authority, yet he has gone easily along with whatever Snape says. Have you seen him protest any decisions he's made, and I mean seriously protest not mouth off."

Ron shook his head, "you know this is the kind of situation that only happens to Harry."

The others nodded as they contemplated the situation. Suddenly Ginny's eyes widened, "what kind of bond is it?"

Hermione shook her head leaning back on the sofa a look of concern on her face, "at this point it is kind of hard to tell, the bond needs at least another couple of months before it stabilizes and we know what is happening."

"What decides the type of bond? Is it chance, the age of the oath giver, the cause for the oath? What?" Neville asked Hermione figuring if any one knew it would be her.

"Well it all depends on Harry. The party receiving the oath decides the bond. This decision is made with his magic. It all depends on the circumstances. If he needs a parental figure most that is what it will be. If he wants family or just someone to be there for him then it will be fraternal. If he is looking for a mate then it will be Eros."

Ron nodded slowly putting aside his feelings to consider the situation, "Okay we know that Harry could care less what sex his love would be but what about Snape" here he could not hold back a "Ewww creepy mental picture". Fred, George, and Neville all shuddered while the girls just shook their heads in resignation of the boys' actions. Looking at each and shaking their heads no one bothered to inform them that actually Snape was considered somewhat sexy in a dark, bad boy kind of way, especially the voice. Ron continued, "I mean what are the odds that Snape is anything less then straight, has anyone ever seen him with someone."

"It won't matter" Hermione assured them, "the magic will only decide on Eros if the two are compatible and willing if not then the only choices will be paternal or fraternal. It will not force an Eros bond."

Lupin interrupted at this point laughing a little at the faces around him although he had to admit the thought of Harry and Snape romantically involved did bother him only because it was Snape. "However this works out Harry will need all the support we can give him."

Fred and George decided that it was time to lighten the mood, "Can you see Snape at the family gatherings"

"Standing up straight with a look on his face"

"As if he bit into an apple and found a worm"

"Or some other disgusting object"

"Detention for everybody"

"No laughter allowed"

By this time, the room had broken up into shouts of laughter and the twins could not carry on. Remus watched the young people around him all on the brink of adulthood, 'Harry was so lucky' he thought, 'friends like these are priceless'.

tbc


	18. Conversations with Snape

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

A/N: I am sorry for the delay but doing two papers a week for school is tiring and does not leave me a lot of time to work on my stories. I will try and do better at posting but cannot guarantee anything. I have read some great stories lately and highly recommend these two "Skin Deep" by Vingilot and "Not Your Usual Veela Mate" by Janara

Chapter 18 Conversations with Snape

The room was quiet and peaceful very different from earlier in the day. As it grew darker out side, the shadows lengthened taking on a life of their own. With a soft incantation, the candles flared into life on the tables on either side of the bed. There were only the gentle sounds of the fire burning low in the far wall, the soft breathing of the young man laying quietly in bed and the rustle of turning pages in the room. Snape sat in a chair next to the bed reading the book he had asked Dobby to fetch from his personal library at school. He was refreshing his memory on Wizard Oaths ignoring the sarcastic small voice that was asking why he was still keeping watch on the brat and not reclined comfortably in his rooms. At this point, Dobby was perfectly capable of watching over Potter and he did have the alarm activated so he would now if Potter was hurting or upset in any way. His excuse was that he needed to monitor the young man in case there was a reoccurrence of the earlier episode. Moreover, he was going to stick to that story no matter what.

With a soft sigh, he snapped the book close in frustration. Setting the book on his lap his legs stretched out comfortably on the ottoman, he reached over for his glass of aged scotch. He considered all he had read, pinching the bridge of his nose he leant back in the chair wondering how he got himself into those things. Hearing Harry move restlessly and begin to whimper in his sleep. He reached out with one hand softly stroking Harry's hair calming the young man. If others saw his behaviour now rumours would be flying that he was a Polyjuiced impostor. His greasy git persona no matter the circumstances did not include caring touches. As he ran his fingers though the soft messy hair he wondered if Potter had ever considered growing his hair in order to tame that birds nest. Realizing that Potter had drifted into sleep again, he reluctantly moved his hand away.

Staring into the fire, he continued his theorizing on how to control the bond before it got either of them killed. He did not want to know what Potter was feeling all the time and he was equally sure that Potter did want to feel what he went through on a daily basis. He knew he was not the most even-tempered person and from the reading he had just done, in the beginning, they would feel extreme emotions starting within a few days of the bond beginning to take hold. With Potter feeling the curses that the Dark Lord was using he had no idea what would happen when it was used on him. With the bond, the pain could easily be tripled and that could leave the young man insane. He shuddered at the thought; he would give up spying before he would let anything like that happen to his oathbond.

He refused to speculate on what type of bond would develop. That decision was entirely up to Potter. He was hoping for the fraternal bond, Merlin knew he was not interested in taking the mutt's place. He had no fatherly feeling towards the boy at all. He made a grimace of disgust at the thought of Potter calling him Dad. Yes, it would probably be fraternal considering his interactions with Potter since his first year. He sighed wistfully if things were different, if times were different, if he had not made the decisions he made then maybe but that was useless speculation…

"**_You know Harry does not see you as a brother which is good because he already has several. And I can assure you that he has never seen you as a father figure."_**

Snape groaned and took a large sip of his scotch. Figures the stupid voice would show up now thinking back he sneered, "It's late don't you have anybody else to bother."

"**_Nope, I am all yours." _**Snape could almost see the smirk. **_"Why do you refuse to see what is in front of you? That young man has reacted very well so far to your presence. You brought him out of vision with no problem, you know how to handle his nightmares, you can relate to his past. Why can't you see that you have a lot in common, you would be good for each other."_**

"Because there is nothing to see, Potter has hated me too long, it will be a miracle if we manage the fraternal bond without killing each other. As for bringing him out of the vision, that was the bond and nothing more. He wants a family more then anything according to Albus so that is what I will give him. It is alright not to like your family Merlin knows I can't stand mine."

"**_Don't keep misinterpreting what I say. You know very well that he has feelings for you. It is not as if the boy has a poker face or anything, you have seen the way he looks at you. Even when he is angry with you, he cannot help the attraction. Why are you hiding that from yourself?"_**

Taking another sip of scotch Snape spoke in a low tone as he gazed into the fire, "I have dealt with crushes before all teenagers go through them after all. I have never taken advantage of those students because I believe that type of behaviour is despicable. There is another reason as well; he has a crush on an image he has built into his mind and not on whom I really am. Ever since he found out I was a spy he thinks I am some kind of misunderstood hero. I have been through that before and do not intend to make the same kind of mistake again. That kind of crush would wither and die if exposed to my behaviour so why encourage it. He needs more than I can give him. I have been too long exposed to the darker side of life and that has hardened me. That boy needs someone not burdened with a past not to mention what the wizarding world would do to him if he were stupid enough to become involved with me. I will not let that happen. I have sworn to protect him and will do so even from his own foolishness."

"**_This is a bad habit you have of assuming you are right, next thing you know you will be offering lemon drops."_**

"Now that is insulting!" Snape snapped loudly then looked quickly over to Potter to make sure that he had not disturbed him.

"**_Severus you underestimate that young man and you undervalue yourself. He is desperate for the love and trust of a mate. He can feel that in you. You will balance each other well. If his age bothers you so much then wait until he finishes school. Of course, one he realise that you are his mate I am sure he will persuade you to think differently. The other thing is do you think he really cares what the wizarding world thinks of him. He has been both idolized and condemned by the public, he know just how fickle their attention is and does not care what they think anymore. The only people whose opinion matter are those that have been here for the past couple of days."_**

"No he won't so I will do it for him. You have no idea how vicious the world can get and I will not let that happen to him. If he thought that the reaction in the press was bad now wait until they got wind of this, it would be a disaster." Snape continued to brood as he stared into the fire. He supposed that Granger would fill Potter in on the bond, what he needed to know about his responsibilities and behaviour. He was sure that with her brains she would already have figured out what was happening. He had seen the calculating looks she had been giving him and Harry earlier. By now she had probably pinned Lupin down and Merlin know that over sentimental Gryffindor would tell them everything even if it was no ones business but his and Harry.

"**_So what is the real problem is it him being a Potter, a Gryffindor, his youth, or his supposed enmity. I know it is not his sex."_**

Snape snorted into his drink then continued speaking aloud unaware he had an audience as sleepy green eyes watched him from the shadows. "You know for a voice in my head you're pretty pushy. I will find out who you are and you will pay dearly for your insolence." Sipping his drink he continued absently, "however, you are right about one thing his sex does not matter to me as I am equally attracted to both sexes as is the boy. His youth is definitely a consideration; I am aware that at 16 he is an adult and can make decisions on his life and life partners. The problem is I am too old for him, hell I was in school with his parents and yes I know in our world age is not as important as in the Muggle world due to our long life spans but it does bother me that he is my student. As for your other accusations I stopped seeing him as a carbon of his father after the Tri-Wizard tournament." He grinned nastily, "His father would never have accomplished what he did without a lot of whining and complaining. No, he is definitely not his father; there are times lately that I see more of his mother in him. He is too naïve about how the world works, too innocent, he is always worrying about others safety, the things he has done to himself over the years in the name of the light would make a saint cringe. That behaviour however is not the worst if only he was not such a Gryffindor. He has no sense of self preservation, no drive to learn, no respect for authority, in short he has no common sense at all. If it were not for the efforts of his friends and the teaching staff he would have been killed long ago. He needs to learn to think first then act not just jump in headfirst." Snape ground his teeth as he heard a quiet sniggering in his head just before a soft voice spoke from the bed forcing him to swivel instantly a look of surprise on his normally blank countenance.

"You must be talking about me," Harry said with a drowsy smile on his face. "So what's this about hearing voices? I did it in second year and we all know how that one turned out."

Snape instantly retreated behind his blank mask; turning fully to the bed, he focused on Harry seeing how sleepy he looked, "Why are you awake? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked the questions gently testing his forehead for a fever.

Harry could not help the sigh of contentment, it just felt so good to wake up and find someone there watching over him. Not even when he was in the hospital wing did someone stay up with him. He knew that Poppy monitored him with a charm in case he needed help but it was not the same thing. He answered quietly still half asleep, "No not a nightmare but I could feel something wrong, something niggling at me, a feeling of…" here he hesitated trying to find the right words. He did not want Snape to think he was imagining things. "It was almost a feeling of annoyance or dissatisfaction, just a feeling that something is not right." He gave up trying to explain what exactly had woken him. He just lay quietly enjoying the feeling as Snape gently combed through his hair with his fingers as he sat contemplating what Harry had said. He did not want to disturb the man because once Snape realised what he was doing he would stop and he did not want that. He felt that the sense of sorrow and dissatisfaction was gone for now and feeling safe and content began drifting back to sleep. A distant part of his brain was screaming 'That's Snape playing with your hair, are you insane!' Another part the louder of the two was practically purring at the attention "That's Snape playing with your hair, YES!" That last thing he remembered was thinking that it was past time to talk to Mione.

Somewhere in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if you listened carefully you could hear a quiet sniggering. The union of the Dark Snake and the Golden Lion was going to be a perfect match.

TBC


	19. Dobby pays a visit

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 19 Dobby pays a visit.

The house at number 4 Privet Drive was quiet and dark since it was the middle of the night. The Dursleys were in bed resting from the rigors of the day. The past couple of days had been hell for them ever since those freaks had come to get their nephew. At exactly 9:00pm each night, their punishment started; the good thing is to an outsider it looked more as if they had entered a trance but their mind and body felt the remembered pain. Into this normal everyday home magic once again came to pay them a visit as with a small pop Dobby appeared in the hallway. The only thing recognizable about him was his clothing, his face was grim without his usual smile, and he moved quickly with silent steps.

Dobby while being a most unusual house elf even among house elves was at heart a gentle soul. At least until those that he cared for were hurt then he went a little over the edge. He knew that he was different from the other elves in wanting to be free from the Malfoy's but what was not generally known was that his family had always been aligned with the descendents of Gryffindor. It was not until 60 years ago that the rights had been lost to the Malfoys in a rigged card game. Dobby had been brought up by tales of serving the great family of Potter. When he had been with the current head of the Malfoy and learned of the plot to kill the current head of the Potter family he had rebelled. When he had been set free by the kind of trick that had gained his services he was ecstatic.

After saving the great Harry Potter from an attack by his previous owner he decided to stay close until Harry Potter was ready to set up his own house then he would ask to be bonded to him. In his head and heart, he was already bonded and would do anything he could to keep his master safe. Of course, he had promised that he would not try and save his life anymore but that did not stop him from keeping an eye on him. And it was obvious from the beginning that his master needed a lot of watching over. If it wasn't escaped prisoners it was psychopathic DADA teachers. At least he would soon have the Professor helping to keep his master safe. It was more then one house elf could do. One thing in particular that he did was to make sure that whenever he came back to school that he had extra nourishing foods for the first few months. He could not stop him from returning to those awful Muggles but he could try to fix the results of each visit. This last year had been so hard for his master with the death of his godfather he had been hurting and angry and there was nothing he could for him. Nothing but see that he ate and had peace and quiet when he needed to be alone.

He had been at Hogwarts when the potions master had come bursting into the castle bellowing for Madame Pomfrey. As soon as he heard that Harry Potter was injured he had wanted to go to him but the nurse had asked him to go to Grimmauld place to inform the others and to be ready for when they brought him there. He had been a little surprised to see the potion master holding his master so carefully but soon figured out why. Not many wizards knew that house elves could see magic and could see the residue of spells. When he had gotten a clear look at his master, he could hardly contain his fury at the sight of all the healing spells that had been used on him. So much damage and pain to someone who had such a good heart; to someone that dared to call a werewolf, a half-giant, and a house elf friend, this was unacceptable. It had also surprised him to see the red cord binding his master to Professor Snape. That had not existed prior to the summer and would bear careful watching. He knew it was the sign of a bond what kind he did not know but was sure it would become evident over time.

He had already decided that it was time to pay those Muggles back for what they had done. He had heard the others talking about the punishment that had been handed them but it was not enough. That punishment only lasted for a short time and they deserved so much more. He had been making plans to visit the Dursleys when Wheezy's brother Bill had approached him with a proposition.

Entering the master bedroom, he looked around critically deciding that the corner near the bed was the perfect place for what he had to do. Carefully taking a glass ball from the pouch on his belt he tapped it with his finger activating the curse and set it down watching, as it seemed to melt into the floor. Bill Weasley had supplied him with several curse balls to place around the house. The one in the master bedroom was bad luck curse so long as the victim was exposed at least 4 hours to the curse it would last 20 hours. It was a simple curse in that it caused the victim to have things go wrong, nothing life shattering just the everyday normal things the ones that would aggravate the person on a daily basis. It tended to work especially well on Muggles who did not realize that they were under a curse and just put it down to a run of bad luck.

Dobby left the room and went to the young one's room entering he looked at the huge mound in the bed. Shaking his head at the sheer amount of stuff in the room, he pulled another glass ball and tapping it placed it above doorjamb so it melted into the wall. This one would ensure that anything that passed through the door would break down, an ingenious one on the part of the elder Weasley. He had heard the stories about how this one got everything and his master was given nothing but broken down toys to play with. Now the reverse would be true.

Dobby hurried downstairs to place the third glass ball, briefly, he debated where it should go, and he decided that above the front door was the best place. This one he thought, was the cleverest, it served as a beacon for vermin. Soon the house would be overrun with mice, rats, roaches, bugs of all kinds, to a neat freak like the aunt it would be major insult. Now to add some touches of his own struggling to keep from bouncing in excitement. He headed towards the living room freezing in shock for a moment at the sight of the imp flying out of the room and headed down the hall. He wondered how that had ended up here with a shrug he continued into the living room.

House elves knew many spells to make a house appear perfectly polished, a joy to enter, a place that caused others to envy the homeowners, and of course, they knew how to reverse those spells. Narcissa Malfoy was the epitome of the pure blood witch and ran her home in the traditional fashion. She was also good at getting back at those that she felt slighted her in anyway. Dobby had often been sent to take care of these insults since he had a delicate touch with household spells.

Dobby was also aware thanks to his exposure to the Malfoy family that the best punishments were the little things. With big punishments, your survival instinct kicks in and the victim will usually rise to the occasion. With enough punishments, you can of course break the person entirely, if however you want to torment someone and drag the punishment out; then you hit the little things that made life comfortable and worth living. He placed a spell that caused a faint smell of something foul in the air. No matter what they did or how they cleaned, the odour would not go away. It would dim for a while then come back again. This was a subtle spell often used to spoil big events. While wizards naturally had wards to help avoid these kinds of malignant spells the Muggles were helpless.

He had observed them for a while before he acted on his last visit and heard the woman bragging about her cooking so he cast a spell that would ensure that anything cooked in the room would taste off somehow, too much spice, too raw, overcooked, etc… Dobby was almost cackling by the time he went outside into the garden, the one they made his master slave over so the woman could show it off to her neighbours. With a wave of his hand, the flowers began to droop and wilt, weeds sprang up everywhere. With a satisfied look around Dobby decided that he was done for now, as soon as he thought of something else he would be back. He did not want to scare his prey off too soon by having too much gone wrong. Anyone looking into the determined face of the house elf would have trouble recognizing the easily excitable ditzy Dobby that everyone knew, he like every other house elf, had perfected his mask and it was only at times like this that it slipped. With a small pop, number 4 Privet Drive was once more without a magical inhabitant.

In the morning the residents would rise and would soon began to curse the bad luck they were under going. They of course laid the blame at the feet of their nephew not realizing how right they were for once; and not knowing how soon things would get worse when Snape decided it was time to pay them a visit.

TBC


	20. Panic Attack

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 20 Panic Attack

Harry woke to the sound of a door shutting softly, from long habit he fumbled for his glasses on the table closest to the bed, sliding them on he looked confusedly about the room. He had had the weirdest dream, or then again, maybe not he thought, eyeing the chair with the dented cushions and the empty glass sitting next to the ½ full decanter. He knew he should be more worried about his reactions to the events of last evening; anyone would. However, he was beginning to wonder what would happen if he just went with the flow instead of agonizing over each step. He remembered some of those self-help books he had read talked about different personalities and ways of dealing with stressful situations. Of course, the books had been a gift to his uncle from a co-worker who had been making a subtle hint about Vernon's temper. Which of course went right over his head and the books had been tossed into his room. One of the things mentioned was about people that tended to double think every action before and after which since you cannot change the past is pretty much a waste of time. When the door opened and Hermione stepped in with a breakfast tray he smiled in greeting, "just the person I wanted to see this morning." Now maybe he could get some answers before he drowned in questions if anyone knew what was going on it was Hermione.

"Then I'm glad I brought you breakfast, how are you feeling this morning?" Hermione could not help smiling seeing her friends so relaxed and happy. Knowing him it probably wouldn't last too long hopefully though the mood swings of last year were over. She knew he had many issues to work through but was willing to let him set that pace as long as he did face them.

"Not bad" Harry pulled the pillow up to give his back some support and cushion as he sat up against the headboard. Letting her put the tray on his lap, "I'm doing better every day I am away from them so don't worry so much, I do have some questions for you though."

Hermione nodded "Of course Harry you know if I have the answers I would tell you".

"Mione you always have the answers." Harry said as he played with his food trying to figure how to disguise the fact that he was not really that hungry. He never was when he first came back from the prison.

Hermione had to smile at that, "okay Harry what do you want to know."

"First knowing you very well, you have probably already researched it so do you know what kind of spell Snape put on this room." At Hermione's frown, he added hastily, "I'm just curious; beside you know I heal fast. If I have to stay in here the entire three weeks I'll go insane and any way Pomfrey only said 2 weeks it was Snape that made it three weeks." Harry tried giving her puppy eyes but after dealing with both Harry and Ron for 5 years, Hermione was pretty much immune.

"Why did Professor Snape have it changed to 3 weeks?" Hermione frowned as she evaluated her friend; while he did have a history of healing fast, he also had a history of faking wellness. He hid behind so many masks that sometimes it was hard to see the real Harry.

"I don't know, probably because he could." Harry looked around the room not wanting to look his friend in the eye. Okay she probably was not going to buy that.

"Harry why did Professor Snape give you three weeks"

No she didn't buy it, sometimes he thought she knew him too well. Harry played with his fork as he mumbled, "I told you I don't know, he just said I was confined to bed for three weeks, no arguing, nothing". Sighing he added in a wistful voice, "he probably feels I'm too pitiful to argue with, that or he is too disgusted by my weak behaviour and…" here he looked up and immediately shut his mouth. Hermione was glaring at him and if looks could scorch, he would be nothing but ash at this moment. Frantically he ran his words though his mind trying to figure out what he said that brought this on, he had only wanted to sidetrack her original question not set her off. "Uh Hermione what…"

"Harry James Potter" oops all three names not a good sign, Harry wondered if it was considered bad form to hid under the covers. Alternatively, he could at least put a pillow over his ears; no he was a Gryffindor not a Hufflepuff he could take it.

"Professor Snape in no way sees you as pitiful or weak. He may not be as sarcastic as normal but that is due to circumstances that are in no way related to your condition. He is sworn to protect you remember, that means even from his sharp tongue unless of course you need it. Bad things happen all the time in this world Harry no matter how much we wish it would not, if this had happened to me or Ron would you thing we were weak or pitiful. Well!"

"No but that is different" Harry could feel his temper rising why didn't they understand. His circumstances were not normal they never would be normal that was just the way it was. Couldn't they see how different he was compared to them?

"Different how?"

"Just different now can we go back to what we were talking about before we go sidetracked?"

"That is not going to cut it Harry, different how," Hermione hated upsetting him but felt that this was too good an opening to pass up. She also made a mental note to have Ginny bring him another breakfast since it was important that they get his weight up. "I'm waiting for an answer or do you really think that we would be weak for letting a grown man three times our weight attack us."

"That's not the point Mione"

"Yes, it is exactly the point now answer the question"

"It's two different circumstances"

"How"

"Drop it Hermione"

"How"

"Damnit Hermione drop it" Harry was sweating, his face pale as he sat up straight shoving the tray to the side. A fire was blazing in his emerald eyes and Hermione could see that he was holding on to his temper by a hair.

"How" Hermione gave off the impression that she was willing to ask that question until hell froze over.

With an almost audible snap Harry broke screaming his reply his voice full of pain and sorrow, "Because none of you are the Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore's Golden Boy, the symbol for the light, the hero to rally around and we all know heroes are perfect. Heroes don't get the shit beat of them by their fat bastard of an uncle. I could not even call on my magic to protect me. I can conjure a patronus at the age of 13 but cannot manage to send for help. I can Apparate away from bullies as a child but cannot get away from one fat old bastard. I can blow up my aunt for talking shit about my dad and I could not even shield myself from a single blow."

Hermione froze for a moment staring as Harry screamed at her before rushing forward tossing the remains of the tray to the floor while pulling Harry into a tight embrace.

"I'm weak, too weak," Harry breath was ragged as he fought back useless tears, "everyone I love is going to die because I'm weak and worthless." Here he gave a slightly hysterical laugh, "My uncle was right about that anyway I'm nothing but a worthless freak." While Harry was fighting to recover his balance, he could feel Hermione's arms tighten even more around him. To him the embrace was going from comforting to confining. It felt like the walls were closing in crushing him under their weight. He could feel Mione holding him trying to calm him down but he could not hear what she was saying over the roaring in his ears. His body trembled as he tried to force his panic down, he knew that there was no reason to be so afraid but he could not seem to help it. Suddenly pulling away from Hermione, he scrambled out of the bed pushing Hermione away so hard she fell to the ground when she tried to hold him down and stumbled to the window. He needed air, he could not catch his breath, and pulling on the jamb, he tried to open the window. Harry almost screamed in frustration when the window didn't budge, he tightened his hand into a fist and cocking back his arm prepared to let fly, if it wouldn't open then he would break the damn thing. He staggered as Hermione grabbed his arm pulling him around and away from the window.

"Harry please its okay, it's going to be okay, breath Harry, breath" Hermione tried desperately to keep Harry from hurting himself or her. She kept her hands on his shoulders as he pulled away not wanting to let go entirely. From the signs, she thought he was having a panic attack. She knew that he needed more help then she could give and called aloud, "Dobby".

Harry did not know what was wrong with him, he knew he needed to keep from hurting Mione but he was feeling trapped. Thankfully, she seemed to understand and loosened her hold slightly, enough that he could pull back but not enough that could lunge at the window. He needed air, he needed space, he needed someplace to fell safe, he needed, he needed, he…"

Just as Dobby popped into the room in answer to Hermione's urgent call, a hidden door to the side of the room flew open with a loud crash. Standing in the doorway wand in hand Snape took in the scene and understood what was happening right away. Thrusting the wand up one sleeve, he strode quickly to Harry's side taking him from Hermione's willing grasp he pulled him tightly against his chest. Stroking his hair in a soft steady rhythm, he began speaking in a low soothing tone, "You're okay, I'm here, deep breaths, I have you, your safe" he repeated the same sentiments over and over again. He nodded to the window, Hermione understood what he wanted, and with a quick flick of her wand, the window opened. The sky was overcast but a nice breeze was blowing and the room filled with damp London air. Dobby popped out and back with handing a vial of calming potion to Snape with out waiting to be asked. Then with a snap of his fingers set the room back to rights, banishing the tray and cleaning the mess off the bed. Snape urged Harry to drink the potion and continued to hold him until his breathing calmed and his muscles relaxed.

Harry heard Snape speak softly "Sleepy?" he nodded not opening his eyes. His arms hung heavily by his sides as he leaned most of his weight against Snape. He felt like he was wrapped in a warm soft blanket and did not want to move, his body seemed to weigh a ton. He was not sure he could lift his feet enough to make it to the bed. He could feel the rumble of Snape's chest when he asked "ready to go back to bed?"

Severus hid his relief and amusement at Harry's negative shake of his head. He knew that Granger was still in the room watching but he could not release his hold on the young man clasped so tightly against him. He bent slightly and swung Harry's slight form up in his arms, frowning a little at how light he still was and carried him to the bed. He began to lower Harry to the bed but stopped when he began getting restless, his body tensing and his breathing became erratic. Pausing Snape heard Granger whisper "Professor why don't you sit here?" turning he saw her pointing to a newly transfigured small sofa. Glaring at her then back at the once again peaceful face lying trustingly against his shoulder he sighed in defeat and eased down onto the sofa carefully tucking Harry next to him.

Hermione quickly conjured several large cushions to place under Snape's arm and to help support Harry's back. She gently tugged Harry's feet up and to the side so that he was curled up on the sofa snuggled up tightly against Snape's body his head resting against Snape's chest. Dobby pulled an afghan off the bed and gave it to Hermione who proceeded to tuck it around him.

Hermione finally registered the fact that Snape's hair was wet and that all he seemed to have on was a black silk robe that came down to mid-calf. His lower legs and feet were bare and Hermione blushed when she realised that she had mentally noted they were well shaped. To cover for that fact she turned to the fireplace and with another flick of the wand made the fire hotter so that the room would warm up. She quickly transfigured a small cushion into a pair of house slippers, black of course, and gave them to Dobby who after a nod from Snape slipped them on to his feet.

With a sigh, wishing that she had a cup of strong coffee, Hermione sank exhausted into the chair opposite and prepared to explain how the morning had gone downhill so fast.

tbc


	21. Conversations with a Gryffindor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/SS, GW/NL, RW/HrG

Chapter 21 Conversation with a Gryffindor

Snape had been relaxing in a hot shower his muscles tense from sitting in that damn chair all night when he felt the bond awaken urgently. He could sense Harry's feelings as they changed from calmness to an extreme agitation. As the sensation began to escalate, it began effecting his emotions and he could feel the bond urging him to get to Harry's side. Stepping out of the shower, he began cursing Potter, Dumbledore, the houseful of Gryffindors, and that stupid annoying anonymous voice; all he had wanted to do today was take a nice shower, have a good breakfast, then to brew some potions. It did not seem too much to ask for but no here we go again, somehow deep down he was sure that this was Albus's fault; it had to be. Tossing his head to get his wet hair out of his eyes he reached for a robe wondering what was going on now. Grabbing his wand off the counter he hurried to the next room and with a wave of his hand he activated the mirror. The sight of Harry trying to smash a window with Granger wrestling with him as she tried stopping him shocked him into stillness for a moment. With a snarl worthy of one of Longbottom's exploding cauldrons, he headed for the door on the side of the room since he did not feel like going out through the hall. Cursing violently he wondered how in the name of Merlin things had gone wrong in such a short amount of time.

Storming into the room, he headed straight for Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace. He could feel Harry's magic swirling around them and knew that he had to get it under control before things got out of hand or rather more out of hand. Keeping his voice low and soothing he began to speak, "You're okay, I'm here, Breathe, I have you, You're safe," he repeated the words over and over while stroking his hair in a steady motion. At the same time on a different level, he began pushing feelings of security and caring across the bond. Taking the calming draught that Dobby had brought him unasked he carefully poured it down Harry's throat. He did not know what had caused the distress and Granger was the last person he would have said that would upset Potter so much. He could feel Harry leaning more of his weight on him and tightened his hold fractionally. He ignored the feeling it gave him to know that Harry trusted him so much knowing it was just the bond. "Sleepy" he asked quietly as he continued his soothing touch. At Harry's nod, he asked "ready to go back to bed." He somehow managed to keep his face blank but was unable to prevent his chest moving in a soundless chuckle at Harry's negative shake. Foolish boy could barely stand and that was only due to his support, he shook his head in amused disgust, 'Gryffindors'.

Knowing he had an audience, he was reluctant to show any weakness but they could not stay standing there forever. He could see Granger watching them but there was no condemnation in her face just a strange satisfaction. Okay let us see how she takes this then he thought with a bit of a smirk. If nothing else, he could at least count on her to keep her mouth shut. He needed to get Harry to bed and the only way to do that was to carry him. He ignored the little voice that said, **_"Never heard of Mobilus Corpus?"_ **As he swung Harry into his arms he was once again dismayed at how light he was, damn those Dursley's he would have to pay them a visit soon. After trying and failing to set his Gryffindor on the bed, he sank down onto the sofa carefully arranging Harry on the seat next to him. No matter how good it felt to have him in his arms, there was no way that Harry would have accepted that once he regained his senses no matter how well they seemed to be getting along. He also decided to ignore for now the fact that he had been calling Potter by his first name for a while. It was probably due to stress. He listened as Granger explained what had happened.

After describing the events, she said, "Sir, I never intended for things to escalate the way they did. According to most of the sources I read, he should not have reached this stage yet. I expected him to continue the passive behaviour he has been exhibiting; there is also the way he has been denying that something out of his control was happening with his relatives. Another possibility was he would try his usual behaviour of admitting something had happened but he was perfectly fine. I believed that it would take many conversations where we dug into what his family had done to him and why they did it before he would start to lash out. When I realized where the conversation was going I did what was suggested and let him bring it to the surface by not letting him redirect the conversation. I was not aggressive but I kept him on track then he blew up. Somehow I think this is just one of those things that happen to Harry."

Snape nodded, Merlin could not the boy do anything normally. "Part of the problem lays in his Gryffindorish tendencies to accept the blame for things he has not done or as he sees it failed to do".

"**_You do realize that you are having a normal conversation with one of those Gryffindors that you constantly deride and it has not killed you. Amazing isn't it?"_**

Ignoring the voice Snape continued, "What he said will of course have to be addressed however I do not feel that it is something the entire household needs to know regardless of their relationship with him." Here he could not help the traditional sneer at the thought all those Gryffindors.

"I agree sir, Harry is a very private person, or as private as he can be everything considered, I thought maybe that the person he talks to should pass on the information to you, Professor Lupin and possibly Madame Pomfrey. You three will have the major role in his care and treatment and should be aware of every thing."

They turned to watch Harry has he moved restlessly, it seemed to Hermione that he was trying to get closer to Snape managing to get one arm across the front of him and turning his head so he almost lay across Snape's chest. She kept her face neutral as she watched Snape carefully re-arranging the blanket around Harry making sure he was completely covered. She never thought would have believed that Snape could cuddle with anyone much less with Harry Potter. Coughing to hide the giggles that were threatening to rise she continued speaking. "I was thinking that we would borrow a pensieve and use that for those of us that he speaks to outside the main circle. I also think that he needs to put some of his memories in as well and observe them with an outside observer. He needs to see that yes he made some hasty decisions and some were not the best decisions; but that once involved he did more then anyone could have expected of him. He did the best he could to keep others alive and he cannot change those decisions." Looking at Harry who seemed to be asleep she leaned forward and whispered, "Department of Mysteries and the Tournament for starters".

Straightening in her seat she smiled sadly at her friend, "Harry has no clue that what he has done is beyond the capability of the average 16 year old. The only reason he did not do more is that he just did not have the experience of say an Auror or even you or Professor Lupin; put any of the rest of us in his place and the consequences would have been catastrophic for us and for the wizarding world. That is just one of the things we have to pound into his head."

Rising Hermione made her way to the door where she paused, "Sir I think there are 3 possible reasons for Harry reacting the way he is:" here she pointed at the way he was laying up against Snape. She began ticking them off on her fingers.

The abuse was not as bad as we feared and there is very little trauma to deal with. Highly unlikely I am sure.

The abuse was as bad as we feared but he is one of the one in a thousand that is capable of pulling themselves together with little or no help. While this is not the most likely of possibilities, this is Harry after all.

The third alternative and the most likely is that the bond is affecting his behaviour by adapting and changing his emotions to help him deal with this crisis.

Snape frowned at her "What do you mean, I swore the oath not him! It should not be changing anything in him, the only thing that he should be doing is deciding the level of the bond."

"I know sir, but the bond could be affecting his behaviour to help him, especially in regards to his personality, lifestyle, and upbringing. The bond senses that there is a problem and is trying to fix it."

"Miss Granger what are you babbling about and for Merlin's sake sit down. You're giving me a headache." He rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation; he was not up to dealing with Gryffindor's this early in the morning.

Hermione made her way back to the chair and since her stomach was growling caller for Dobby. When he appeared, she asked for tea and scones for her and Snape figured that would hold them until they had a chance to eat. "Sir I have done a lot of reading since I found out about your oath." Ignoring the roll of the eyes, something she was used to from Harry and Ron she continued in a contemplative tone of voice. "In most cases the bond begins to take effect immediately this has been documented especially in cases of very young children who need the affection and trust of a parent." She could not help but notice the bleak look that appeared momentarily in the eyes of her least favourite teacher which made her sure that she was on the right track. "In your case the situation is different; Harry is no child and does not need a parent. According to Professor Lupin, your oath was to protect Harry. You did not put any parameters on that statement correct?"

Snape had not been able to hold the roll of his eyes at Granger's statement, as if she would do anything else. He abruptly decided to let Dobby leave some of his books in Potter's room accidentally. Taking a sip of tea to hide his confusion he answered her question wondering where she was going with the line of questions. "I believe that my actual oath was that I would be there for him and that I would protect him. I set no parameters because I had no intention of swearing an oath."

Snape was surprised to feel a small sensation of depression and hurt began to grow and quickly traced it to the bond. "I had already decided that he would be put in my care due to the circumstances. As much as Potter and I fought and will probably continue to fight, I would never have let him continue to be in that home with those cretins. No one has the right to hurt a child and here was one under my care being hurt for who he was; there was no way I would let that continue." The feeling eased slightly at these words but still lingered. He decided that despite appearances the brat was awake and listening, how awake he was not sure but definitely aware enough to be hurt by the conversation. He tightened his arm around the brat sending feelings of reassurance down the bond as he waited for Granger to continue.

"The way I understand it the bond is decided by the needs of the other party in this case Harry. The one thing that he wants more then anything else in the world is someone who cares enough about him to see him, not his father's son, not his mother's sacrifice, not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the youngest seeker in a century, just Harry. Harry needs to know that someone is willing to put him first. As important as he is to me, to Ron and his family, Professor Lupin, the headmaster, none of us put him first. While Professor Lupin cares for him, he is too tangled up in his past to care enough. I have my family to worry about since they are Muggles; Ron has his family all of which are in dangerous occupations. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley adore him but they have seven children to watch, the headmaster forgets that he is not some perfect saviour able to kill the villain and return to his everyday life with no problems not to mention he is so busy looking at the big picture that he forgets we are all real people not chess pieces." Here she paused because her voice had been rising towards the end, she had not realized that she was that annoyed with the headmaster.

Taking a sip of tea to calm herself she continued, "While I have to admit you would not have been my first choice to help you are in fact perfect for the job. You have no immediate family and are not currently involved with anyone at this time correct." She winced slightly at the glare and sharp nod she received, "I know that that this seems highly personal to be asking but what I am trying to say is that you would not suffer a conflict of interest by spending a lot of time with Harry. Your work as a spy means you have been in plenty of dangerous situations and have faced horrors that most people have never dreamed of. As head of Slytherin house, you have dealt with children with issues involving abuse or neglect. You have the cunning and self-preservation of a Slytherin and the judgement of an adult this will temper his boldness and impulsive nature. You have the strengths to offset his weaknesses and he has the strengths to offset yours." She gave him a smug smile as his glare intensified. He would be good for Harry and Harry would be good for him. Why he had not insulted her in 5 minutes and was actually holding a civilized conversation with a Gryffindor. She did wonder if he had realized that the changes were affecting him as well not that he would ever admit it of course.

"Harry of course is not the most observant of people when it comes to how people are feeling about him. He does not seem to realize just how many of the students male and female stare at him because they find him attractive. Between Quidditch and the constant duelling, he does have a very nice body, eyes that any girl would kill for and a mouth that is just begging to be kissed. To top it all off he is sweet and protective." She hastily took a bite of scone making a production of it to hide the giggles. The glare Snape had given her felt as if it could scorch her. The look in his eyes gave her the shivers. "The problem is that he is so innocent about people's motives, he believes in people that he knows, and he is ripe for disaster. Some of his friends have done their best to keep some of the more aggressive boys and girls away from him but it is getting harder to do. He needs someone to love that he can depend on, someone that can lend him a shoulder or give him a kick in the ass when needed. I am worried that one of these days he is going to be tricked into some kind of marriage contract because of his kind heart."

Okay time to change the subject because she was not sure that the Snape was not ready to go off and hex some poor student. She had a feeling he knew exactly whom she was talking about, not that they had been subtle. The only one that missed the signs was Harry. "Anyway as I was saying before I got sidetracked, he will need your help to understand what information the bond is sending him. In addition, of course Harry being Harry you will need to reassure him that you have no protest to the bond. If you did, you would never have done it in the first place."

"When you two are ready for breakfast ask for Dobby. One of us will be available to stay with Harry anytime you need us to but I believe that as fast as the bond is maturing that you two need to spend some time together. Right now, you are probably the best judge of how much he can handle mentally, physically and emotionally. I will explain to the others so that the interruptions will be kept to a minimum. We have 3 ½ weeks until you need to leave to prepare for school. By that time, we should have a better idea of the strength and type of the bond. Ideally, he needs a few days of focussing on rest and healing before dealing with any more issues but this is Harry. I will not let anyone cancel the charm since he needs to heal completely and he has proven to not be the best judge of that. I will send in Dobby with a change of clothes for you sir." With a smirk worthy of Salazar Slytherin she rose to her feet and made her way quickly to the door, "Oh by the way I don't know if you are aware of it but Harry is bi, he feels that the gender should not matter." She quickly slid out of the door before the irate Professor could hex her. She never felt the subtle tinge of magic as she made her way down the hall, she could not wait to confirm her ideas with Ginny. Oh, life was going to get interesting.


End file.
